DxD Rebirth
by The White Wulf
Summary: The power of the sacred gear is always shifting, always changing. The power of the dragon does as well. In some cases the power of Ddraig would exist in the soul of Issei but fate this time around has other ideas. Join Adam and his friend Zane as they discover the world of DxD, of Devils and Angels, and what it means to wield the power of a dragon! warning two OC's. more in ch 1.
1. Chapter 1

High School DxD fanfic:

Announcements:

Hey guys this a new story that I have created during the months that I was gone. Like I said in winds of change I'm not going to bother you with the details of my absence. If your curious just PM me. Anyway this new story has two new OC'. However I've decided that rather than focus the entire story around them I'll be focusing on each and every character of Rias Gremorys peerage. For the most part Zane and Adam (the OC's) will be a main focus, their back stories will come first. However each individual in the peerage will have either a detailed back story (which will be an arc on their own) or just have an Arc centered on them. I know one of the main issues of having OC's is that they detract focus from the original content but in this case it will not happen. If that does happen please message me but only when it occurs for more than three chapters because face it there will be a chapter or two that will focus on the two new characters I've created.

So with that little announcement out of the way read on!

"Character speaking out loud."

'Character thinking'

"**Yokai, God, or Demon speaking."**

'**Yokau, God, or Demon thinking' **

The line above indicates a transition between locations of reasonable distance. For instance from school to back home.

Prologue:

This is a story that most know of, the story of Issei and Ddraig. The two partners, devil and Dragon, that surpassed all expectations and done the impossible over and over again. A heartwarming tale of adventure, romance, and BOOBS…yea I think you got the point. However what if Issei was not the only hero of this tale. What if fate had…other ideas? The means of obtaining a sacred gear is not some complicated process as the angels or even the devils would have you believe, it's actually quite simple. The entire selection process is based on the concept of randomness. That's right it's the luck of the draw for those that gain a sacred gear and even for those lucky few most tend not to awaken their power.

So our story begins anew with a different Hero. This hero, unlike our esteemed Issei, does not obsess over boobs but rather has another equally annoying trait, Sarcasm. But our Hero is not alone. He shall walk his path with his partner Ddraig and his best friend and show the world that all you ever need are some friends, explosions, and hell of a lot of attitude.

Welcome to the tale of Adam, a man that was human, turned into a devil, best friends with a Nephilim (the angel/Devil version) and rose to be one of the greatest there ever was…would have been the greatest ever if it wasn't for his sarcasm and tendencies to blow shit up.

Episode 1: I blow shit up!

A young man of African descent gazes out the window of his limo as it flows through the small town traffic. His name is Adam Andrews and due to a rather odd flow of events is now attending Kuoh Acedemy.

"Great" thought Adam "now I have to spend the rest of my high school career alone AND in a foreign country. What else could possibly make this worse?"

Adam felt the blood vessels in his skull throb as a noise akin to a chainsaw tore through the silence of his limo. Adam put his hand to his head, massaging it to lessen the headache.

"I almost forgot he was here" thought Adam.

Sitting next to Adam was his best friend Zane who was currently sleeping like a log. Adam sighed, wondering when his friend was going to get up considering they were minutes away from the school. It was still weird how Zane managed to come with him all things considering. He remembered the topic of foreign schooling when his dad revealed that he was taking his medical practices to Japan. Apparently a colleague of his father was offering a high paying position in his hospital and his father was offered the job. It didn't really matter to most of Adam's family where him and his parents were living considering that all of his older siblings had already moved out. Add to the fact that they could easily fly here whenever they wanted also helped the indifference. Thus the problem of moving was put onto Adam. Of course Adam had said yes. Not only did Kuoh academy have a substantial record but it would look impressive on his college resume that he could speak both English and Japanese.

There was only one snag in this plan. It was saying goodbye to all the friends that Adam had made during his life. It was difficult, saying goodbye, so many friends he might never see again, stories and adventures he'd never be a part of. All but one friend stood by him, Zane. The stubborn bastard just wouldn't let him go to Japan alone. The ass even had the audacity to tell Adam he would probably screw up somehow and would need his help.

"Jerk" thought Adam "but…I guess that's why he's my best friend".

Once again Zane's snores broke the tranquil silence and Adam was back to contemplating his best friends demise.

Suddenly the limo stopped, jerking Zane awake with the force.

"Wahh?"

Adam rolled his eyes and gestured to Zane to follow him.

"Come on man we got to get to the office".

Zane just grumbled and rubbed his eyes awake.

"Yea yea I'm coming just give me a sec".

Adam just shrugged and looked to his driver.

"Thanks for the ride Ryu".

The elderly driver just smiled kindly.

"Not a problem Adam. Now you two get to school. I'll be here when the bell goes".

Adam just nodded and made his way to the office. As he stepped through the gate and onto the grounds Adam couldn't help but admit that the Academy was everything he could have thought of and more with the additions of several sport facilities.

"Well" said Adam "I wonder what stories await me here?"

If only the boy knew, if only the boy knew.

Rias Gremory. Younger sister to the current Maou Lucifer, a noble devil with an ever growing powerful peerage, and one of the school's top beauties. Rias…was bored. As most would know the life span of a devil is almost eternal. As such Rias Gremory already knew much of what the school was teaching save for the advance courses for subjects like science and math. Today however was different for Rias was interested be in class for once. This was because of the rumor of foreign exchange students. According to the school gossip there was supposed to be two new exchange students today, which was interesting considering the fact that the only exchange students technically was herself and Kiba.

"I wonder where they're from" thought Rias.

As the old saying goes, speak of the devil and he shall appear. The teacher stopped his lecture and turned his attention to the door. After a quick introduction the teacher invited the student in.

"Class I would like you to meet your new classmate. He hails from America so please welcome him".

Rias couldn't help but stare. The young man at the front of the class was of African descent. He stood taller than most of the class, a solid six one. His hair was short forming around his head and his eyes were a dark brown. His face was sharp but smooth, a rather interesting contrast to Rias and his body was lithe but well formed.

"My name is Adam Andrews. It is nice to meet you all. Please take care of me".

Rias smiled a bit at the fluent use of Japanese. It surprised her that a foreigner knew the language so well and was excited for the competition that he would bring at the academic table. But Rias's thoughts stalled when a strange energy permitted the air. Undetectable by normal humans Rias knew the energy signature well. It was that of a sacred gear (obviously).

"Interesting" thought Rias "A sacred gear user comes right to my front door. Might be best to make use of this before Sora gets wind of it."

But Rias was patient. She knew that approaching now was not the best time. During lunch or even after school would be a smart time to discuss with Adam what she wished to offer. But Rias knew this would be different then what happened with any of her other peerage members. In the case of KIba, he was dying so she used her knight piece to resurrect him, Gasper was in a similar boat as Kiba, and Koneko and Akeno were both her friends. What tied all these people together was that they all had knowledge of what the real world was like. Adam was different. He was completely human, he would have no idea of how the real world worked, that Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils existed.

"This might be more difficult than I assumed" thought Rias.

Rias let a frown mar her face as she contemplated how she would convince Adam to join her peerage. However when she looked up she noticed that Adam was still at the front of the class with an annoyed look in his eye as he sighed and rubbed his head with his hands.

"I'm sorry Sensei but it seems that my friend is later then he should be. He will only be another minute sir I swear".

The teacher nodded accepting Adam's response. Sure enough after a minute or two the door reopened to reveal a much different specimen. The young man that stepped through the doors was easily the biggest teenager that Rias had ever seen. He stood at six five and was big enough that his shoulders almost fit the door frame. Although he wasn't overly muscled or seemed athletic in a sense he just looked naturally big. Unlike Adam who's hair was short, this young man's hair was brown, shaggy and long, reaching his shoulders. His eyes were a bright blue, and unlike many of her classmates the new student was actually capable of growing facial hair which covered his face in a light five o clock shadow.

"Hello my name is Zane Garrows, nice to meet you all".

Not only was Rias confused by the deep baritone voice that spoke but also the accent that Zane carried. It was odd. Adam spoke with the typical accent of those from America or better known as U.S.A. Zane spoke with an accent that was somewhat similar but at the same time was capable of being distinctively different.

"Finally Mr. Garrows I was wondering when you would finally join us" said the teacher.

Zane blushed out of embarrassment.

"Sorry Sensei I got er….lost?"

Sensei just sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Mr. Garrows here hails from Northern Canada, please welcome him.

Immediately Rias knew that Zane was not as proficient in Japanese as Adam was. Zane knew the language for sure but Zane seemed to fumble with his words when he spoke, which meant he didn't usually speak Japanese to begin with. Also his accent made him more difficult to understand then Adam. Rias let her eyes wander on Adam a few extra moments. She couldn't sense any irregular energy from Zane, which meant he didn't have a sacred gear like Adam. That didn't mean she wouldn't befriend Zane as well but for now Adam was her top priority for the moment. She would need every piece that she can get if she wanted to beat Riser.

Rias P.O.V

The class was boring as usual but the two new exchange students had made it interesting if only for a little bit. I could tell from the gleam in Akeno's eyes that she sensed the same thing I had when Adam introduced himself. Hopefully he'll agree to my offer but if not then best to move on. From what I could tell there was one other sacred gear user that was untouched. For the life of me I couldn't remember his name though. Regardless that's something I'll have to think about after recruiting Adam.

Class went by quickly as usual and once lunch came I was already making my way to Adam. Suddenly Adam was surrounded by my classmates each asking questions about where he's from, who he is. If it wasn't for the fact that Adam had a sacred gear I would normally be more patient about greeting a new student. But time was my enemy. Once Sora realized who the new sacred gear user was she too would give Adam an offer so although I was patient, speed was a necessity. Rather than embarrass myself by standing in the middle of class I went back to my seat, waiting for the crown to thin.

My saviour in this situation came in the form of the second transfer student, Zane.

"My name is Zane."

Zane greeted me with a handshake which I returned.

"Rias Gremory, a pleasure."

Up close Zane's height was even more impressive. His height did nothing to intimidate me considering what I am. Since Zane had made his way to me I assumed he would be like the rest of the boys in school. Admire me from afar, or hit on me. To my actual, and pleasant, surprise he asked a different question.

"Did you want to… speak to Adam?"

"Yes I did actually. But I'll wait until the others have had a chance to introduce themselves before I talk to him."

Zane just smiled, his facial hair making him seem older then he was.

"No worries, I'll get him."

The cheeky smile he gave me caused me to feel a little uneasy of what he was about to do. My suspicions, to my imminent embarrassment, were proven true when Zane walked through the student crowd and LIFTED Adam, seat and all, to me.

When Zane dropped Adam at my desk a million thoughts were running through my head. The first was the most important, convince Adam. The second was why Zane did something like this. The third was refuse his offer to date. Once again Zane surprised me when he just busted a gut laughing. Laughing at me. ME. Rias Gremory. Nobody had ever dared to laugh at me the way Zane has since my parents did after Sirzech's last prank a few years back.

"Have fun talking to Adam eh?"

I just glared at Zane hoping to shut him up, instead it made him laugh harder. I decided to ignore the oaf in favour for Adam. I smiled hesitantly.

"So…I take it you two know each other?"

Adam just sighed and rubbed his head.

"Supposedly the jackass is my friend. Why my friend would embarrass me like this in front of the entire class, I have no idea. Sorry bout Zane by the way, he has a somewhat skewered sense of humor."

I just laughed politely.

"Think nothing of it. I guess you can say I have…experience with this type of joke".

Adam just rose an eyebrow and smiled.

"Friend?"

I just rolled my eyes.

"No my brother."

Adam just laughed.

"I hear ya."

I smiled, enjoying the little small talk we had started. But time was of the essence.

"Adam there was something I want to talk to you about."

Adam schooled his features and looked at me seriously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would perhaps join our occult research club. Now before you ask, yes I know this is sudden, but I would like you to meet with me after school to discuss this further."

Adam seemed hesitant to come so I decided to reveal a bit more information.

"Let's just say the information we will be discussing is…world changing. Believe me our club is more then it appears."

That seemed to do the trick. Even if Adam thought I was crazy his natural curiosity would drive him to hear what I had to say. A little manipulative I'll admit but it's not like I'm forcing him to join my peerage by force.

"So after school?" asked Zane.

"Yes. After school I'll find you and show you our club room."

Adam nodded and went to move until Zane arrived with a cheeky smile on his face.

"So Adam enjoying yourself?" asked Zane.

Adam just sneered at Zane.

"Aw don't be such a baby. I mean look at you! All grown up and talking to beautiful women. I remember a time when this little guy could barely open his mouth to his crush a while back. he- URK!"

Zane's ramble was cut short with Adam's elbow driven into his stomach. Zane seemed to have a look of betrayal as he slumped down. His knees hit the ground causing the classroom to shake a little from the sudden fall. Zane just looked at Adam with a hurt look on his face.

"…Why?" he wheezed.

Adam just glared at his friend, a faint blush on his face.

"I do not need you repeating the Cindy event!"

I knew this would probably end up badly but I couldn't help but ask.

"What's the Cindy event?"

Zane seemed to heal almost immediately and was by my side with a rather evil smile.

"Well the Cindy event is when Adam, back in the ninth grade, attempted to ask this chick named Cindy out. Oh God it was a complete disaster! And…utterly hilarious to. So when Adam asked Cindy out he got all tongue tied which created a series of events that destroyed any chance he had with ever going out with anyone in Sch-URK!"

Once more Adam's fist was driven into Zane's stomach.

"Shut the hell up fatass!"

Zane weakly chuckled as he hit the floor again.

"You're just…jelly because…you're a toothpick…bitch."

I looked between Adam and Zane a bit surprised at their use of such vulgar language. Yet despite their differences and fights I could see that these two were friends…rather weird and violent friends for sure, but friends. As the two continued to bicker I couldn't help but laugh.

"I think you two will make this class a little less boring from now on." thought Rias.

Rias P.O.V

One class after another. Time seemed to be slow today. Funny how when you want school to end quickly it goes by slowly. But even slowly the day still ended. I managed to catch up to Adam when he was at his locker, getting his things for home. Zane was beside him, already prepared to go home. Zane saw me coming and gave me a smile and even with the embarrassment he had given me, I felt compelled to return it.

Zane seemed to whisper something into Adam's ear and walked away, giving me and Adam time to ourselves.

"Hello Adam."

Adam turned to me with a somewhat serious face.

"So what's this world changing thing you wanted to tell me about?"

Internally I smirked. I knew Adam's curiosity would get the better of him.

"It's not something I would speak about in public. Would u follow me to our club room?"

Adam just shrugged, following me when I began to lead him to our room. It felt to be too easy to be honest Adam seemed to be to trusting.

"I must say I'm surprised Adam. Most people would at least be a bit cautious in this situation."

Adam just smirked.

"I already told Zane I'd be a minute talking to you. If I'm not out soon or send him a text he'll get suspicious. Don't worry Rias, I got my bases covered."

I smiled. At least he's cautious.

It wasn't long before we entered the Occult research clubroom. I invited Adam to take a seat while Akeno came out with tea and snacks.

"Black or green?" asked Akeno.

Adam just smiled.

"I'll have some green tea please."

Akeno poured him a cup of green tea and took her place standing by my side as I sat down in the couch.

"Well" said Adam "you got me here. Now what exactly do you want."

Straight to be business it seems. Fine, I can play that way.

"What I want Adam is you. Specifically the Sacred Gear that resides in you."

Adam just blinked.

"Um…come again?"

Akeno chuckled while I sighed. It was worth a shot to see if he had any previous knowledge. Oh well hindsight twenty-twenty.

"Adam…what I am about to show you does not leave this room, do you understand?"

Adam seemed to become more confused but thankfully nodded, consenting to my request.

"Hopefully this doesn't backfire too badly." I thought.

With a simple nod to Akeno the two of us release our wings. This caused Adam to jump and back away.

"What the hell!?"

"Adam I will only ask this once, please calm down, and listen to what we have to say."

I felt my heart pound in my chest. He could run, he could scream, I might have moved to fast, ruining my chances of a successful recruitment. Thankfully my fears were unfounded and Adam found his seat again.

"Alright I'm listening but…I got some questions."

"Thank you. Now before I explain what I want from you how about we answer your questions first?"

Adam seemed to think on it for a minute before he eventually asked the question.

"What are you?"

Akeno and I smiled.

"Akeno and I are what you humans know as Devils."

Adam's expression turned fearful as his body shifted seemingly ready to run at a moment's notice.

"So what you want my soul or something?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Adam contrary to popular belief Devil's don't eat souls, we eat like normal people. In the past souls were given in exchange for a Devil's services and they were transformed into a Devil servant. Today we just expect an exchange for our services. Rare items, a favour, or something of a similar nature are all viable payments for our services. All of these count as a transaction and with each transaction a devil gains more prestige and rank. "

Adam calmed down and surprisingly seemed interested in what I was saying. Good. I needed him interested.

"Cool. But why exactly am I here? Does it have something to do with this Sacred Gear you mentioned?"

I nodded.

"Yes. Adam you possess what we call a Sacred Gear. Sacred Gears are weapons of incredible abilities and powers that are found in human souls. You possess one of these weapons."

Adam blinked, paused, and then busted out laughing. I felt a blush burn on my face as his laughter continued, even Akeno seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"So you don't believe me?" I asked.

Adam just shook his head still laughing.

"With the whole devil wing thing you just did I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt."

I felt my eye twitch and a blood vessel pop.

"Then why are you laughing!"

"Because now I got something else to lord over Zane with! Ha suck on that you fatass! Guess who just got supernatural powers!"

I couldn't help it, honestly I couldn't, I just started laughing. This recruitment seemed to be going well so far but now comes the truly difficult part.

"Adam I know I just gave you a lot to think about but are you ready to hear my offer?"

Adam slowed his laughing down and focused his attention back to me. It was nice he was being serious about this, made it easier to talk about.

"Adam as you now know I am a Devil. However my species, due to the Great War, has dwindled in numbers. In the past a Devil would show their rank and prestige by doing battle with one another, usually to the death, or by showcasing the amount contracts they were able to complete. Although we still do contracts, we now us use a new system to challenge other Devils, the peerage system."

Adam nodded, so far understanding what he was being told.

"Now the peerage system is simple. A high ranking devil will receive a set of Evil Pieces to use. These pieces resemble the game of chess and each hold a different rank and power. Now what makes these pieces more than just a symbol is that it has the ability to turn humans into full blooded devils."

Adam's eyes shot open. I know he has caught onto what I was asking of him.

"That's right Adam I Rias Gremory am asking you to be a part of my peerage, and to become a devil and fight by my side."

Adam seemed shell-shocked. I don't blame him really, this was a lot of information to take in. Adam found his voice and focused back on me.

"What are the benefits to being a…devil? Would I still be able to see my family? Do you want my soul or something!?"

I laughed along with Akeno.

"I think you have the wrong impression Adam. Of course by being a part of my peerage you are technically a servant of my family but you are also an important piece to my peerage. You'll be treated with respect and honour as any living thing should. Also no you are not giving your soul to us Adam and you can visit or even stay with your family as long as you want. The only downside I can tell you Adam is that you will outlive your entire family. We Devils live a long time Adam, almost forever"

Adam breathed deeply. He contemplated my words for a moment before asking.

"Can I have a few days to think on this?"

I smiled.

"Of course Adam. Take your time. How about at the end of the week on Sunday you tell me your answer. Is that enough time."

Adam smiled at me, gratefully.

"Of course thank you. That's more than enough time to think on this. You'll have an answer by Sunday."

I nodded thankful that he was at least thinking about it. As Adam went to leave I thought it best to remind him.

"Adam remember, you cannot talk about what you have learned today from anyone else. I don't need people coming to me asking for immortality or something of the sort."

Adam nodded, the serious expression on his face reassuring me he would at least keep his word.

"Well" said Akeno "that went better than I expected."

"Indeed. Now we just have to hope he accepts our offer. But in the off chance he doesn't can you check on the other Sacred Gear user here?"

Akeno smiled.

"Of course Rias I'll get right on it."

I smiled in thanks and finished off my tea. The offer has been made, hopefully he accepts.

"I eagerly await your answer" I muttered.

Adam's P.O.V

Do you ever get the feeling that your whole world has come crashing down? No? Well it sucks balls man. Normally I would be questioning Rias's sanity and calling a mental hospital but the fact that she had devil wings coming out of her back kinda made the whole "your lying!" argument invalid. As I questioned my place in the world, you know an early midlife crisis, Zane shook me out of my thoughts…literally.

"Hey man don't leave me hanging! What did you and Rias talked about!"

I looked at my best friend dead in the eye. As much as I hated to admit it the big bastard was pretty tough…for a marshmallow. But I knew telling him about how the 'real world' worked was something that even he couldn't take unfazed. So I did what any good friend would do.

"Oh nothing much just about me joining her club."

Tell a lie using the truth.

"Man you work quick!"

Of course I do….wait what!?

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Zane just chuckled.

"Oh come on man don't leave me guessing! I know you and Rias were doing more than…discussing."

Without a sound or warning I slammed my fist into Zane's side and watched him clutch his weak stomach.

"Again with this!" he wheezed.

I just rolled my eyes and gestured to the limo.

"Come on Zane we let Ryu wait long enough."

Zane picked himself up from the ground and made his way to the limo.

"Well today's been a good day so far eh?"

I just smirked remembering the offer Rias had given me.

"Yea…it's been good."

I looked at Zane and noticed the cheeky smile on his face and the wiggling eyebrows. I did the age old tradition that has held even to now.

"OWWW! WHY MAN WHY THE ELDOW!"

Adam's P.O.V

It's been an interesting week that's for sure. Rias's offer was always in the back of my mind. I kept going back to it, the pros and the cons. I guess the offer was bothering me more than I thought considering my parents and Zane were worried about me. By the time it was Thursday my parents were asking if I was alright, if I was being bullied or something. Today was Friday and it was going as normal as it could get. Classes had ended and I was on my way out when this random girl I've never seen before stopped me.

"Hi there!"

I blinked and gave her a smile, didn't want to be rude.

"Um hello…"

"Yuuma! My name is Yuuma" said the girl "And I've been watching you for a while now."

Creepy is the only word that came to mind…Yuuma was cute though.

"Uh I see that's great. Now what did you want Yuuma?"

Yuuma's smile seemed to brighten considerably and suddenly she took my hand into hers.

"I've kinda got a crush on you! So if it's not too much trouble…will you go out with me on Sunday?"

Before I could even open my mouth the girl gave me her number on a piece of paper and ran off.

"See you on Sunday!"

I chuckled weakly, still trying to figure out what the hell happened. Unfortunately for me this was the time Zane came by.

"Damn…second girl already? You cheatin on Rias? The hell is the matter with you!"

I just drove my elbow into Zane's stomach as usual.

"I'm not dating Rias you nincompoop!"

Zane just gave me a look.

"…Who the fuck says nincompoop!?"

I just ignored him and went on my way. I felt bad for that Yuuma chick though. I didn't have a cell yet so I couldn't text her for a bit. Who knows I might even call her.

-Back at Adam's house-

After Ryu had dropped me and Zane off at home I decided to call her, to cancel the date. Once again I was stupefied by a woman's talent to completely decide things on their own and shut me out completely. Yuuma even hung up on me before I could get a word in. To be honest the date itself wasn't a problem. Yuuma was a rather pretty girl. Her dark hair, violet eyes (1) and sweet face was pleasing. Not to mention her well-formed body. There was no reason physically that I didn't want to go out with Yuuma it's just there wasn't any time this weekend to do a date.

"The worst part is I don't even have a cell to message her that" I thought.

I shook my thoughts out of my head. I couldn't let what is happening with Yuuma distract me from what I needed to pay attention to. I bet you're wondering where the hell I am? Currently I am in the town square window shopping and looking for job. Sadly I was rather broke and I didn't want to depend on my parents for money. I left Zane at home doing God knows what. I continued to look around until a store caught my attention.

"DVDs store huh? Hiring now."(2)

I shrugged it was better than nothing. Everywhere else I went they were either not hiring or would contact me in a few weeks. I think the last response was business speak for fuck off. At least this place seemed half decent. As I opened the door I noticed a girl standing at the cash reading a book.

"Uh excuse me."

The girl turned to me. She was of Asian descent with black hair and dark blue eyes. She seemed nice enough.

"I was wondering if you were hiring."

The girl smiled at me.

"Yea we are."

I sighed thankful for the straight answer. After handing her my resume I learned that the girl was actually the Manager of the place. Her name was Kira and luckily for me I managed to get hired after a series of questions. Odd how quickly I got hired. As I left the store I couldn't help but notice the amount of adult videos that were on the shelf to my left.

"Well it is a video store" I thought "so of course it's going to have some of those videos."

Third P.O.V

Adam's day was beginning to look good. He got a job, was currently contemplating a deal that would change his life, and his parents were making their famous chicken for dinner.

'Ah life can't get any better than this.' Thought Adam

But life in general likes to kick people in the nuts. And the nut kicking came in the form of Zane. When Adam finally got home he thought it be a good idea to boast of his new job. He found Zane in his room laying on his bed, playing the new PS4 they managed to get a few months back.

"Oh your back. How did it go?" asked Zane.

Adam smirked.

"I got a job."

Zane just shrugged and took a drink from a soda that he had.

"Cool. Where you working?"

Without a word Zane just threw Adam a controller and put his game on multiplayer mode.

"That video store in the plaza."

Zane gave Adam a look.

"Is that the one with the pink sign with an anime girl on it?"

Adam was surprised Zane knew about the store.

"Yes that's it! How did you know?" asked Adam.

Zane took another sip proceeding to kill Adam for the first time.

"Oh nothing, just that according to an underclassman I met (guess who) it's one of the better porn shops in the plaza."

Adam stalled, his face stoic, his mind adjusting to the horror he just heard.

"You mean." Muttered Adam

"Yup."

"I"

"Oh yea." Said Zane

"But."

"Face it buddy" said Zane "You just got hired in a porn shop….sucks to be you! HAHAHAHAHAHA…wait a second does that mean you get unlimited porn?"

Adam groaned putting his face into his hands.

"My parents are going to kill me." He muttered

For once Zane didn't antagonize his friend. Instead he put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"It'll be alright dude. A job is a job and you don't have to tell your parents where you work do you? I mean they're gone all day due to work so I think you can get away with it."

Adam just smirked.

"Thanks man, that…that helps a lot."

Zane smiled and went back to his controller.

"It's not a problem man."

When Zane looked to his screed he saw Adams avatar with its shotgun leveled right at his face.

"…You're a dick you know that."

"I know" said Adam.

BAM!

Third P.O.V

The rest of the week went by quickly for Adam, but life always brings road blocks.

"God damn it!" grumbled Adam "Yuuma isn't answering her damn phone."

Adam just put the home phone back in its cradle. He had to leave for work in an hour and start his first day on the job. The problem was that he was working so he ouldn't take Yuuma out on that date she wanted.

'I can't just leave her hanging though' Thought Adam.

Adam considered himself to be a rather decent guy. To him being a decent guy meant not standing up your date without a reasonable excuse. In Adam's case he has the excuse but without a way to contact Yuuma then he was screwed.

At that moment Zane walked by in his usual outfit. He looked like he was ready to go out somewhere.

"Hey Zane where are you going."

The larger teen just gave Adam a blank look.

"Handing out resume's, problem?"

'Not at all" said Adam "But I was wondering if you could do me a favour.

Zane just shrugged.

"I don't see why not. What did you need?"

Adam sighed, thankful that his friend was being cooperative today.

"I need you to meet Yuuma at the bridge and tell her I couldn't make it."

Zane just stared at Adam.

"So…you couldn't tell her you can't make this date before today because?"

"The woman wouldn't let me! Every time I called her she fricken hung up on me! She kept saying how she was excited and how we were going to have so much fun today."

Zane just nodded and put his hands up in a submissive gesture.

"Alright alright I'll go to her. Don't get your panties in a twist."

Before Adam could retort Zane already went out the door, on his way to job hunt.

"Dick."

Third P.O.V

After Zane had left the house he decided to explore for a bit. He knew where to meet Yuuma but that wasn't for another two hours. So Zane decided that it would be a smarter to go to the towns plaza, see what it had. As Zane walked through the streets he came across a rather attractive woman in a bat themed dress.

'She's cute' thought Zane.

As he walked by the woman seemed to zone in an him and handed him a piece of paper before going to the next person who walked by.

"Uh…okay" muttered Zane.

Zane looked the piece of paper over. It had a symbol of some sort on it with the phrase "your dreams will come true".

"….Bullshit."

It was an interesting piece of paper though so Zane decided to keep it. After putting the paper in his pocket, Zane decided to get some food before meeting up with Yuuma.

'Still can't believe that I'm meeting up with a cute chick to tell her no for a date…God I need a girlfriend.'

After eating at a McDonalds Zane made his way to the bridge. The entire walk there Zane kept brining his focus to how lucky his friend was since they got here.

'He gets invited to a club by the most beautiful girl I school, gets asked out by a very pretty girl and is currently using me to tell that girl he couldn't make it…what am I his butler!?'

Zane shook his head clear of his thoughts when he arrived at the bridge. Yuuma was waiting in a cute set of clothes, obviously ready for her date.

'This…is gonna get ugly' thought Zane.

Deciding that waiting was for cowards he walked up to Yuuma.

"Hey your Yuuma right?"

Yuuma turned to him with a bright smile.

"Yup that's me!"

Zane gave her a sad smile.

"Just making sure. Adam sent me."

Yuuma blinked and tilted her head.

"Why would Adam send you? Are we meeting somewhere else?"

'Oh boy'

Zane just chuckled nervously as he used his finger to open his collar a bit.

"Well you see" said Zane "Adam got a job two days ago and due to a schedule mishap it won't be able to make it for your date today."

Yuuma seemed to get angry as her face twisted in a scowl. Thinking she was going to explode from anger or bawl into sadness Zane began to calm her (dumbass).

"Look Adam doesn't have a cell phone and he didn't want to be a dick to you so he sent me to say you could reschedule."

Yuuma seemed to calm down at the reschedule part. Zane watched as she seemed to deflate. Deciding that such a sad look didn't belong on such a pretty girls face, Zane put his hand on her shoulder in comfort. Before Zane could utter a word Yuuma went rim rod straight and looked Zane in the eye with a look of wonder.

"Um…you okay?"

Yuuma blinked seeming to shake herself out of her stupor.

"O-oh I'm fine, just dandy!"

Zane smiled.

"That's good. Well my job is done. I'll see you around Yuuma."

Before he could leave Yuuma grabbed his arm in a deceptively powerful grip.

"Wait!"

Zane turned to her, surprised by her outburst.

"Well" began Yuuma "I got all ready for this date so...maybe…you'd like to I don't know…go on a date with me?"

Zane blinked. No. Fuck no. This shit didn't happen to old shaggy garrows. Pretty, beautiful, or even woman in general did not ask Shaggy Garrows out…It must be a dream. One look in Yuuma's eyes showed Zane this was not a dream.

'It might be better if I tell her no. I don't want to abuse her emotional state…God doing the right thing sucks balls' thought Zane.

Zane smiled as he held Yuuma at arm's length.

"Look" said Zane "I understand that you'd be a little distraught at being...um…"

Yuuma just gave Zane a blank look.

"Being stood up" She supplied.

Zane just chuckled awkwardly.

"Yea that."

The large teenager rubbed the back of his head, wondering how to steer this without hurting her feelings.

"Well look. I know you want to get back at Adam for…standing you up but I don't play that way. I'd prefer dating when it's not a revenge game."

Yuuma just stared at Zane, a perplexed expression on her face.

"You're serious aren't you" she muttered.

Zane just smiled weakly. The thought of not taking this chance to go out with such a cute girl was killing him inside. But the thought that all of it would be fake, that any emotion or show of affection would just be a show, was worse. Yuuma actually seemed to smile for a bit before she shook her head.

Yuuma took Zane's hand into her own and gave him a dazzling smile.

"I don't want revenge on Adam Zane. If I did why would I want to date you now? Wouldn't I just arrange a date where we would be seen by Adam?"

Zane was surprised by her answer. He had to admit Yuuma had a point.

"Well yea but-"

"No" said Yuuma "look. I came here for a date. I wanted to go with Adam but he stood me up. You were nice enough to actually tell me why he couldn't make it. I still can't believe he didn't leave a message on my phone or something?"

Again Yuuma had a point. Zane knew that the reason why Adam didn't do that was because he didn't have time as he was getting ready for work (how that took three hours Zane will never know)…well it seemed that it bit Adam in the ass this time.

"Alright I get it but..why me? I mean sure I'm not the most ugly guy around but at the same time I'm not exactly prince charming if you know what I mean."

Yuuma seemed to smile almost…warmly. Almost as if he was a long lost friend.

"I know that silly. It's just a date not a commitment so why don't we have fun!"

**(When my friend read this he suggested I post this for a heads up. Yuuma's or Raynare's personality shift IS repeat IS a part of the story. There is a reason why she is treating Zane like this and it is an integral part to Zane's development.)**

Zane was once again surprised by the strength this girl had in her as she dragged him around. The date itself was something Zane enjoyed immensely. Zane and Yuuma went everywhere. Clothing stores, arcades, little food stops. Everywhere they went Yuuma was literally all smiles. To Zane she seemed to be glowing with that smile of hers.

'And it's all aimed at me' thought Zane 'and I still don't know why.'

Laughter and joy filled the air as Zane followed Yuuma. To Zane Yuuma was starting to be a rather beautiful person. So bright and happy was she that Zane couldn't help but get into the spirit of the date. They talked and got to know one another. Although Yuuma didn't reveal much Zane didn't mind. He thought that everyone deserved their secrets and that Yuuma would tell him when she was ready. When the date between Zane and Yuuma finally came to a close it was dark out. The streets were filled with the soft golden glow of paper lanterns. Stores signs were still lit giving the street a surreal look.

Currently Zane was walking with Yuuma to the fountain in the center of the plaze. Yuuma had her arm curled around Zane's and seemed to have a content look in her eyes.

'You did good' thought Zane.

When they reached the fountain Zane felt Yuuma stop.

"Hey you okay?" asked Zane.

Yuuma nodded and looked up at the giant of a teenager with a warm smile.

"I'm fine Zane. It's just…there's something I have to do."

Zane looked down at Yuuma with a smirk.

"Oh and what exactly is it you have to do? Because if it's to raid the arcade I think you've already cleared them out."

Yuuma was apparently a gaming nut. Every time she was in a game in the arcade she always won, no matter the opponent. Zane thought it was cute the way she was so competitive. Zane became confused though when Yuuma just shook her head.

"No it's not that. It's something far more important."

Zane's heartbeat began to speed up when he felt Yuuma's warm hand on his cheek.

"O-oh okay uh I think we might be moving a litt-Mmph!"

Yuuma shut Zane up with a solid kiss on the mouth. It was primal, the amount of emotion and need behind Yuuma's kiss overwhelmed Zane. Zane felt a tingle run down his shoulder blades. At first he thought it was like the tingle he had heard about in books or movies. But after the first tingle his heart almost beat right out if his chest. Zane felt the area in his shoulder blades were expanding painfully. All of this happened in the span of one second. Zane felt different now. More active, more alive! He felt a strange energy enter his system and it made him feel like he could run around the world a hundred times over!

Zane shook his head to clear his thoughts and saw the disappointed look on Yuuma's face.

"I'm sorry" she said.

'Sorry about what!?' thought Zane 'I sure as hell aint sorry about this!'

Yuuma looked at Zane with a gaze filled with sorrow and regret.

"I'm sorry L-Zane but Kokibiel will kill me if I don't nip this in the bud now."

Zane began to feel nervous.

"Who? Yuuma what's wrong? Look if there's a problem I can help you!" said Zane

Yuuma just looked down at the ground.

"If you really mean that".

Yuuma disappeared in a shower of black feathers and was replaced by an eerily similar looking woman with a set of black wings and…dressed in the most revealing outfit Zane had ever seen. Zane held his nose, preventing his blood from escaping, and pointed at woman.

"What the!? Who the hell are you! Where's Yuuma!"

The woman ignored him and took to the air. The woman hovered in the air and conjured a purple spear like object into her hand.

"If you really mean what you say about helping me…THEN DIE!"

Zane felt his eyes bulge out of his head. Three things went through his mind. The first was that facts dictate that the woman in front of him must have somehow been Yuuma. Secondly if that was Yuuma then DAMN she was hot! And lastly that he was time to do what the idiots in shows and movies never did. GET THE FUCK OUT OF THERE!

With that final thought Zane booked it through the trees, narrowly missing the spear that was aimed for his heart.

"Stop running Zane! Let me set you free!"

'Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God Oh my God! Why does this shit happen to me!"

(Meanwhile with Adam)

-Adam's house 8:45 pm-

Adam felt great at the moment. He just finished work and was currently playing the new Assassins Creed Unity game he bought with his own money.

'Ah having an easy job is the life' thought Adam.

To Adam the current occupation he had managed to be a rather simple job. Man the desk, scan the disks, and take the money. It was simple and due to the fact he had the daytime shift not many people were coming in, thus free time to do whatever he wanted so long as he was in the desk and paying attention to costumers when they came.

"Ah this is the life!"

Adam began to stretch when he heard a knock at his door.

'It better be Zane' thought Adam 'Mom and Dad have been freaking out wondering where the hell he's been.'

Adam opened the door and almost shat a brick when it was Rias at the door.

"Hello Adam how are you."

Adam sputtered, trying to find words.

"Why are you here?" asked Adam

Rias just smirked.

"Well the agreed time for your answer was 3:45 at school. Tell me Adam do you know what time it is?"

Adam groaned when he realized that he had in avertedly stood up Rias.

'Smart' thought Adam 'piss of the hot babe with supernatural powers'

Adam gave an apologetic smile and gestured for Rias to come inside.

"Well hey um…how about we discuss this inside. My parents are at work so we won't be overheard. "

Rias smiled.

"I would like that."

The two made their way to the kitchen and Adam got Rias a glass of juice from the fridge. After getting refreshments Adam and Rias sat at the table.

"So" said Rias "have you thought about my offer?"

Adam nodded a grim smile on his face.

"Yea I have actually. It's just..."

Rias rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Just what?"

Adam looked at Rias dead in the eye.

"Everything just seems too good to be true"

Rias sighed. To be honest she was rather annoyed with Adam's suspicion. But Rias couldn't blame him. This was all new to him so of course immortality was too good to be true.

"Well I guess you'll just have to trust me" said Rias.

Adam just looked at Rias with an air of disbelief.

"I'll trust you on one condition" stated Adam.

"Name it" said Rias.

"You have to tell me about any disadvantages about being a devil big or small."

Devils were normally considered monsters of greed and mischief and there were definitely devils that fit that status quo. But Rias like many modern devils had a sense of honour about recruiting individuals to their peerages and that's to never lie. Omit some facts? Yes. Twist the truth a little? Maybe. But outright lie? Never.

"The only thing that I can possibly think of that can be considered a disadvantage to being a devil is the inability to say the name of the lord of heaven and a weakness to objects or magic of light." Said Rias.

When Rias had entered Adam's home she immediately noticed the Christian decor around the house. She internally swore as she realize that the answer will be no.

'Well I gave it my best shot' thought Rias.

However when she saw Adam's thoughtful expression a small flicker of hope swelled in her chest. Adam on the other hand was the opposite. He was conflicted. While it was true he practiced the Christian faith he was still considering becoming a devil. During the school week Adam and found Akeno and asked her about demons. Apparently demons and devils were of a different breed, literally. Devils were the original inhabitants of hell, their own version of a God having died in some forgotten matter. Demons were created by the original Lucifer who was cast out of heaven. These creatures fed on the negative emotions and feelings that came from humans. This gave rise to the belief of the seven deadly sins. Mix demons and the old soul eating devils of the past together and…well you get a terrible reputation.

But that wasn't what Adam cared about. To be truthful if Devils were as evil as he was raised to believe then Rias wouldn't be asking his permission to join her peerage she would have just killed him and resurrected him or something. What Adam was truly trying to come to terms with was that Angels also existed. If Angels existed that means God exists. To Adam if God exists then healing miracles and other such power should be at work but no, people died horribly and evil ran amok, hell there was corruption in (in this anime world) the Church! This was a very watered down version of Adam's conclusion. Adam has mentally tortured himself for days attempting to come up with answer by the agreed deadline. In the end Adam's doubts had won out and he steeled himself for his answer.

Adam's eyes shone with his resolve.

"Rias."

The red-haired beauty looked Adam in the eye listening.

"I accept your proposal to join your peerage on two conditions. The first is that I have free reign on visiting my family and other such matters."

Rias just chuckled.

"That will be a simple request to fulfill Adam we Devils have teleportation magic at our disposal."

That threw Adam off for a moment.

'…Oh I might have just hit the jackpot here" thought Adam "I mean magic!? I get to use MAGIC!...Bitchin'

Adam cleared his thoughts and coughed.

"Anyway my second condition is that should any of this…Devil business leaks into my family, that they are protected and secure."

Instead of laughing Rias actually gave Adam a warm smile.

"You are not just becoming my servant Adam. You are becoming a part of my family as well. To me those a part of my peerage are my friends and because of that you gain a number of privileges by being a part of my peerage. Those privileges will be discussed at a later time."

Adam blinked at what he heard. Even though he had steeled his resolve about becoming a Devil there was still some doubt to be had. So he voiced it.

"Rias I have a question for you."

"Yes?" urged Rias.

"If there are privileges to being a part of your peerage why didn't you say so? I mean I would have been more tempted to join if I knew what they were" said Adam.

Rias nodded understanding Adam's point.

"Your right I could have tempt you with the knowledge of the other benefits you'd gain by being a part of my peerage but…that isn't how I wish to attract individuals such as you to my peerage Adam. I left you with the knowledge of what a devil is so that you may make a decision without any temptation or greed. Yes there was near eternal life involved but you also knew a little of the downsides to being a devil. Some were obvious others you asked me about just now. So tell me Adam…what is your answer?"

What Rias didn't realize was that she just destroyed what doubts Adam had left. Here was Rias, a Devil, acting with such politeness and tact. It was true she wanted something from him but she wasn't forceful or angry. Instead she was calm and accommodating and that was a plus in his book.

"My answer is yes Rias."

Rias smiled and motioned to Akeno for something. From a bag Adam didn't know she had Akeno took out what seemed to be a board and a chess set. Quickly Rias set up the board. However there were pieces missing. On the board there was only ten pawns, one rook, one knight, and one bishop. The pawn pieces were glowing a strange red. To add even more oddity to the pieces four of them seemed to have an odd deep crimson colour while the others were a deep red.

"So what's happening?" asked Adam.

Rias seemed to blink in shock.

"Well normally when a Devil is chosen to be reborn they will react to the piece best suited for them."

Adam nodded. He wasn't happy chosen as a pawn but he could see the value of such a piece. While it was true that the pawn was the weakest piece on the board it had the power to evolve into any other piece save the king. How that was relevant to now Adam had no idea.

"Alright so let's do this!"

Rias nodded and lifted her hand. Rias eyes widened with shock when eight of her ten pawn pieces were lifted off the board.

'He needs eight pawn pieces!? And four of them are mutant pieces! I may have made the right choice in claiming you Adam.'

Without further hesitation Rias let the eight pawn pieces go straight into Adam's chest completing the process.

"Now Adam the transformation into a Devil is a rather painless process. All your changes will occur in the next hour or so. Afterwords you will meet with me at the club room tomorrow after school. Do you understand?"

Adam nodded. He clenched and unclenched his fist. He felt different, more powerful. Already Adam could feel a strange energy fill his body.

"**Soon."**

Adam jumped at the deep voice that rumbled in his skull. He quickly looked around for the source but found none. After breathing to calm himself Adam began to realize something.

"Where in the hell is Zane!?"

-Back with Zane-

Zane was currently finding himself is a rather fucked up situation. The cutest chick he had ever seen had now turned into the sexiest woman he had ever laid eyes on. And afterwords this chick decided to kill him and set him 'free'.

'Adam you bitch! You knew this was going to happen! When I die I'm haunting your sorry ass till the day you die you friggen dick!'

Zane jumped to the side to avoid another light spear from Yuuma or whatever the babe's name was.

'if I have to die…at least my killer has a great rack.' Thought Zane.

Now Zane may have not been an open pervert like some but he had a healthy respect for the female body…hey the guys about to die give him a break here.

'Fuck dying!' thought Zane.

After a quick look around Zane realize he was back in the city and that he was surrounded by stores.

'I could hide' he thought 'but which store should I hi-…Oh that's perfect!'

Yuuma looked around for Zane, tears in her eyes (this will be explained properly so don't worry about her being out of character all will be revealed). Yuuma sensed Zane inside the small firework store hiding in a closet.

'Damn it Zane you're not making this easy for me!' thought Yuuma.

Quickly the fallen angel flew into the store, ready to end the life of Zane Garrows.

When Yuuma entered the fireworks store, light spear ready at hand, she slowly walked through each aisle in the store. Making sure there was no exit Yuuma made her way to the closet she sensed Zane hiding in. With a steel resolve she ripped open the closest door to see that Zane had a creepy smile on his face.

'What the hell!' thought Yuuma

Yuuma began to assume that she caused Zane to mentally break. However that assumption was destroyed when Zane managed to push past her and jump for the window. As Zane prepared to jump Yuuma noticed the large wire that he had in his hand.

"Wait…that's not a wire that's a fuse!" yelled Yuuma.

Zane looked back at her with that stupid grin on his face. Quickly he lit a match he managed to find in the store and lit the fuse.

"Sayonara bitch!"

Zane managed to jump through the window of the store and land on the ground, his arms covering his ears. The store exploded with a shower of sparks and fire. Zane got up to see the flames of the once standing shop. With a stupid grin Zane began to laugh and pelvic thrust the air in front of him.

"HAHA take that BITCH! What do you say to that!"

Literally a second later a light spear was driven into Zane's chest cavity.

"….oh" muttered Zane.

Zane fell backwards, landing on the ground with a loud thump. It hurt. His chest felt like it was burning, the throbs of pain was intense enough to make it difficult for Zane to even focus. As he felt himself get colder Zane saw Yuuma hovering above him.

"…damn…you…got me" sputtered Zane.

Yuuma nodded, a frown marring her face.

"…I'm gonna…take…a guess here…and assume you won't tell me…why ya killed me eh?"

Again Yuuma nodded.

"…will…you at least…tell me…..your name?"

Yuuma seemed hesitant but she replied.

"My name is Raynare."

Zane smiled weakly, a little blood escaping his mouth. By all accounts he should have been dead before he could utter a word, instead his body seemed to be holding out much longer then he thought.

"cool….well…guess that's it then."

Zane closed his eyes. He felt Raynare's lips touch his lips in a chaste manner. Zane then heard the flapping of wings and knew that Raynare had left him.

'Ya know' thought Zane 'even though she killed me…I'm kinda of wondering why she did it? I mean it could be just me but I think I felt a little hesitation during this entire fiasco.'

Zane coughed again, more blood spilling from the hole in his chest and from his mouth.

'Look at me…thinking about a hot girl even when I'm dying, hell the girl I'm thinking about did this to me.'

Zane managed a chuckle from his weak body.

'Well since I started I might as well die with woman on the brain. That Rias chick was awesomely hot but I think Akenos more my style.' Thought Zane.

…That poor bastard zane had know idea the kind of woman Akeno was. But that didn't really matter as the seal paper covered in his blood began to glow.

'Well…guess this is it' thought Zane as his eyes began to close on their own.

'You know…when I get to hell….I'm so haunting Adam.'

Zane felt a smirk form on his face. Suddenly he saw a red glow as the last of his sight turned black.

'Huh…always thought the light would be white rather then red?'

With that the last of Zane's strength left him and he let the darkness take him

"ZANE!"

End of Chapter

…NOT!

Just joking here's the rest of the chapter-

-With Adam-

Adam was at the door with Rias and Akeno saying goodbye when saw them jerk to attention.

'Woah woah what's worng!?" asked Adam.

Rias had a surprised look on her face as she looked at Akeno. No words were said as Akeno pointed the palm of her hand at the air.

"Well Adam it appears an unexpected contract has been issued. You know what this would be a good time for you to see first hand one of the duties of a devil."

Rias held out her hand which Adam grasp. Suddenly the ground beneath the three of them lit up with a crimson symbol and then they were gone. When the teleportation ended Adam was laughing in amusment.

"Damn you guys seriously have to teach me how to do that."

Adam's smile dropped from his face when he saw the surprised faces of Akeno and Rias.

"Guys what's wrong?" asked Adam.

Rias looked at Adam with pity whereas Akeno put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm…I'm sorry Adam but…look behind you."

Everything seemed to slow down when Adam saw what was behind him. It was Zane on the ground. At first Adam thought his friend was just sleeping as he sometimes did outside but this fragile illusion was shattered with the gaping hole present in Zane's chest.

"ZANE!…Zane…" mumbled Adam.

Zane wasn't a very emotional person. He tended to hide his deep emotions from others. But the sight of his dead friend brought a single tear to his eye.

"Dammit….DAMMIT!"

Adam breathed in deep to calm himself. His friend was dead, bleeding from a giant hole in his chest. There was nothing that he could to change the fact that Zane was dead. It took Adam a second to remember the words Rias had used in the past. The way she spoke about recruiting people. He had to be sure.

"You can bring him back can't you." mumbled Adam.

Rias looked at Adam with shock. She didn't think he would discover the evil pieces ability to resurrect humans as devils.

"Adam…I can't"

Adam chuckled darkly.

"I thought so. Zane doesn't have one of those…sacred gears you were talking about. He's just a waste of resources."

Rias' expression began to turn more frightful. She wasn't afraid of Adam, he wasn't even a full fledge devil yet. But what she feared was how Adam's feelings may result in a situation that she would rather avoid. Rias moved forward to comfort him.

"Adam." She whispered.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rias backed away as a small green circle formed on the back of Adam's left hand.

"DAMN IT!" yelled Adam. A small red gauntlet like arm band began to form around Adam's hand.

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO BE A HIGH PIECE. JUST MAKE HIM A PAWN!"

The gauntlet fully formed and began to shine in response to Adam's feelings.

Rias just shook her head.

"Adam it's more than just me picking someone. The evil pieces must react to them as well (4)".

"Rias" whispered Akeno.

Rias glared at Akeno and turned her attention back to Adam.

"Please Adam understand I can't just resurrect whoever I wish. There are rules in the matter."

Adam went quiet. Slowly he nodded.

"I…I understand. I don't like it. But I understand."

"RIAS" whispered Akeno.

"What!"

Akeno gestured to the bag she was holding that contained the evil pieces. It was glowing.

"…Oh".

Adam turned to see what the commotion was about.

"Is…that bag glowing?" asked Adam.

Rias nodded and opened the bag. A single bishop piece floated out of the bag, glowing a fierce crimson red.

"Oh my" uttered Akeno.

Rias just stared at the piece. She heard of things like this happening before. Of a previously normal evil piece evolving into a mutation piece. Rias turned her attention back to Zane. She concentrated on his corpse and was surprised to find his body was still alive, his heart just barely beating.

'Whatever pierced his chest just nicked his heart. The fact that he's alive is nothing short of a miracle.' Thought Rias.

However now that she was concentrating on Zane she could sense the telltale energy of a sacred gear. It seemed to be just recently awoken…it was odd considering that most sacred gears awaken during puberty. Rather than waste time Rias quickly sent the bishop piece into the hole in Zane's chest. Almost instantly the hole closed up and Zane's breathing stilled. When Zane's breathing stopped Adam began to worry.

"Come on." muttered Adam "COME ON!"

"**BOOOST!"**

Adam jumped both at the voice and at the sudden amount of power he felt coursing through his body.

"What the hell!?"

Adam seemed to finally notice the gauntlet on his left hand.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Rias kneeled beside Adam.

"That Adam is your sacred gear. From the looks of it your gear is called double critical. It will double your power whenever you activate it."

'Although the boost sound is a bit new' thought Rias.

A groan snapped Adam out of his thoughts as he watched Zane begin to get up. Adam grinned and kneeled beside his friend to make sure he was alright. Rias and Akeno however looked at Zane with shock.

"How is he standing right now?" asked Rias.

Akeno just shrugged.

"Perhaps his sacred gear has to do with healing?" she suggested.

Rias just sighed. An unknown but powerful sacred gear seemingly capable of rapid healing with Zane and an odd double critical that seems to be far more powerful than it should be resides in Adam.

'Just what in the world are these two?' thought Rias 'What is their power?'

Rias just decided to let it go. She would learn of what powers they wielded in the future. For now they were a part of her peerage, they were family, and as such she would help them get accustomed to their new lives as quickly as possible.

She turned her attention back to Adam and Zane just in time to hear Zane speak.

"Oh sweet nipples my chest is killing me!" said Zane "Where the hell am I?"

Adam clasped his hand on Zane's shoulder.

"Breathe buddy..we got a lot to talk about."

Zane just looked at Adam.

"Like what?"

Adam just looked at his friends chest. Zane looked down to see a hole in his shirt along with blood stains.

"Huh…so I got speared through the chest." Said Zane

"Yup."

"Damn…so that's a thing."

Adam felt his eye begin to twitch with Zane's attitude.

"Wait wait….so that means that everything that happened to me tonight wasn't a dream?" asked Zane.

Rias saw the fear in Zane's eyes and sadly nodded.

"I'm afraid so."

Instead of looking more terrified Zane seemed to radiate happiness. Seemingly instantly Zane shot up on his feet and yelled to the world.

"HELL YEA BITCHES ZANE GARROWS GOT KISSED BY AN ANGEL!"

Adam's jaw dropped.

"YOU GOT WHAT!?"

Rias' felt her eyes twitch. The idiot probably didn't realize that it was a fallen angel that kissed him. Akeno however just giggled at Zane's behaviour. Rias smiled as it seemed Adam was annoyed with Zane's behaviour and was handling it maturely. Adam rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"So let me get this straight" said Adam "an Angel….kissed you?"

Zane jus grinned stupidly.

"She had the wings and everything so yea it was an angel."

"Rating?"

"11" stated Zane.

"Damn!….duuuuuude!"

"Duuuuuude!"

The two friends fist bumped.

"Nicely done bro!" said Adam.

Rias' jaw dropped as she watched the two converse.

'…oh my Lucifer the both of them are idiots!'

Rias couldn't help but smile though.

'Well at least they won't be boring' thought Rias.

END

**Announcements:**

For myself Yumma's (A.K.A Raynare) eyes look violet to me. If it's that big an issue than leave your comments about such in the reviews or PM me

This Store will be temporary and in no way exists in the actual Highschool DxD universe…I Think. Also this store is homage to the original Oppai (Boobs) Level of the original series. (For those that read ahead to see what this message was about, read on to find out what I mean.)

For those of you that wonder if Adam will have all of Issei's abilities the answer is NO. Adam will have a distinct set of abilities and powers that are unique to him. As for Zane he too has a sacred gear that will be powerful in a different way than Boosted Gear, neither of them will have unlimited power (that makes a story boring if you don't know what you're doing, as sure as hell don't) And finally Issei will be in the story with a different sacred gear. This one will be able to match Ddraig in terms of Rarity and will be focusing on a different aspect of power then boosting (read on to find out).


	2. Chapter 2

HighSchool DxD Rebirth!

Announcements: Hey guys it's me lightning Havoc. Now that I've finished the second chapter for this story I can now 100% concentrate on the Chunin exam arc in my Naruto story (Yay!) Other than that I have no news so enjoy the Chapter.

"Normal Speech"

'Normal Thoughts or internal monologues'

"**Higher or immensely powerful being's speech"**

'**Higher or immensely powerful being's Thoughts'**

**-**Transition-

_**\- WORDS TO A CHANT-**_

Episode Two: A New Start

-Sunday, 9:30 AM, Adam's house-

After the events of last night Adam and Zane went straight to bed. To Adam it seemed like the whole devil thing would go smoothly with Zane all things considered. However when morning came the Andrew household was filled with a morbid air as both Adam and Zane sat at the table for breakfast.

"I can't believe it." Muttered Zane

"I know man it's…a lot to take in." Said Adam.

Adam sighed as he watched Zane come to terms with what had recently happened to him. Adam couldn't help but feel useless, how could he possibly relate to the fact that Zane had his chest blown wide open? Not only that but now he had to help Zane assimilate himself into a world of supernatural wonders…how in the hell would Adam be able to do that when he himself hasn't even done it yet?

"I mean…I just…"

Adam nodded solemnly. Zane began to shed tears. Adam placed his hand on Zane's shoulder for comfort.

"I can't believe my Skyrim character got deleted! This is the worst fucking day ever!"

"I know budd- wait what!?"

Adam slammed both his hands on the kitchen table and pointed an accusatory finger at Zane.

"What the fuck man! You LITERALLY died yesterday, got turned into a devil, and the only thing your bitching about is a video game!?"

Zane glared at Adam and flipped him the bird.

"Damn it bro that character was level 91! I had perfect blacksmithing, enchanting, and alchemy! I was going to create the most deadly weapon ever conceived in skyrim!

Adam just gawked at Zane.

"You…you crazy son of a bitch! Do you even care that you're a devil now?"

Zane sighed and rubbed his thin layer of facial hair. Zane looked at Adam with a solemn look in his eye. Adam sighed and sat back down. A silence occurred between the two. Adam felt himself calm down from his rant and looked at Zane expectantly. After a minute of glaring at him Zane finally cracked.

"Do you want my honest opinion on the matter?" asked Zane.

Adam nodded, ready to help his friend.

"Then no I really don't give a shit."

Adam's jaw dropped.

"You…you!"

Zane just shrugged and got up from the table, his breakfast finished.

"Dude what's the point in worrying about this kind of stuff when it has already happened? I mean seriously as much as we can complain about being devils there isn't anything we can do about it. So stop the bitching and live life. From what I've gathered from our small talk last night, we got all of eternity."

Adam rolled his eyes and went back to finishing off his breakfast. If there was one thing that Adam truly hated about Zane it was his care free attitude. After Adam finished his breakfast he went upstairs to go change into the academy uniform. As he entered his room and went to change Adam heard a knock at his door. Adam turned around coming face to face with his mother.

Mrs. Andrews was an elderly African American woman in her late fifties. For a woman of her age Mrs. Andrews was a very active woman, always on her feet. At the moment she was wearing her nurse uniform from work and her hair in a messy bun. Mrs. Andrews brown eyes held a look of worry as she looked at her son a grim flat line replacing her once motherly smile.

"Hey mom what's up?" asked Adam.

Mrs. Andrews walked closer to her son and gave him a hug. Mrs. Andrews was a rather petite woman of 5'5 making Adam chuckle a bit at the height difference. Adam hugged her back. Mrs. Andrews hugged her son tighter causing Adam to look at her worried.

"Mom what's wrong?"

Mrs. Andrews sighed and just smiled sadly at her son.

'I'm worried Adam. For the past week you seemed…troubled. I know that your father and me work all the time but…just promise me that you'll talk to us when you have a problem okay."

Adam looked at his mom. As much as Adam thought he was hiding it he knew his mother would always know when something was up. Even though he accepted the deal and became a devil Adam was still doubtful. Was it the right decision? Was his trust well placed? Only time would tell and Adam hated waiting.

It hurt. It hurt for Adam to lie continuously to his mother but he knew that she wasn't ready for the truth, probably never would.

"It's fine" said Adam "everything is fine. I hate to do this but I got to go mom."

Before Mrs. Andrews could do anything Adam was already gone and out of his room. She heard some commotion downstairs and a door slam. Mrs. Andrews sighed, wondering what was wrong with her boy.

-Kuoh Academy, 10:00 AM (1)-

Adam and Zane arrived in their limo just a bit after everyone else. For Adam school was a new experience with the enhanced senses of a Devil. He kept hearing gossip and smelling deodorant and perfume wherever he went. For Zane it wasn't different because he honestly didn't care all that much about the school to begin with. For Adam school was a place to socialize, make new friends, and prepare for the future. For Zane it was a prison with stupid math problems that used letters and science with equations that were unneeded. This plus this equals boom that's all Zane needed to know. But it was a necessary evil that would let him forge his future. This is what leads to the argument of now.

"Zane hurry were about to be late!"

Zane and Adam were currently in the hall a floor below their class. Adam was actually jogging to get to class even though the two new devils were by no means late. Even if they weren't late Adam had a reputation of a studious individual to uphold whereas Zane did not. Unlike Adam Zane was just walking to class, not at a care in the world.

"Oh shut up. Were on time what more do you want?" Asked Zane.

Adam just flipped Zane the finger and ran the rest of the way to class. When Adam was out of sight Zane closed his eyes and steadied his breathing. For Adam his devil senses were strong, unbelievably so. Zane's senses were definitely weaker but for Zane…there was something else. Something that didn't belong to a devil. Zane looked at a group of girls at the stairway and saw one of the most popular girls in the school. Her name was Hime and she was the head cheerleader for the cheer squad (obviously). She was of Asian descent with dark brown hair that went to her shoulders. She was in her third year of high school making her about 17 (2). What made Zane's head hurt and stomach turn was the blackish blue Aura that surrounded her. Since he had woken up this morning Zane had been bombarded with the Aura's of everyone around him.

What Zane noticed with his limited contact was that most people were transparent. Their aura's were see through and didn't contain any special properties. However every now and then he would see a bright colour or a dark colour surround a person. When it was a bright colour such as yellow or white he would smile, he would just…know that they were living joy filled lives. But for those with darker colours he would feel their sadness, their anger, he knew that there was something wrong that made them feel that way. Every now and then Zane would also notice splotches of pink or red in a person's aura. What that meant he didn't know but it made Zane feel slightly nauseas.

Zane took a quick break from his musings to look at the clock. It was currently 10:08, two minutes till class. Again Zane looked at Hime, her black blue Aura making him feel depressed.

'Wait a minute' thought Zane 'why would I feel depressed that makes no sense? When I look at her I feel like crap when I don't I feel fine?'

It hit like a stereotypical lightning bolt. Zane knew he was now sensing the emotions that surrounded a person. He knew that he hadn't perfected this new found ability yet but he did know one thing. He sure as hell was going to waste it.

Zane once again concentrated on Hime. Zane squinted his eyes in concentration and began to see that dark blue aura of Hime beginning to expand in his vision. Quickly Zane could see nothing but dark blue, with the exception of Hime.

**WHY**

Zane jumped.

"What the fuck" he mumbled.

Zane looked around. No matter where he looked he could only see a void of dark blue. He focused on Hime again.

'It must be coming from her' thought Zane.

**WHY AM I ALONE? **

**NO ONE LOVES ME.**

**THEY ARE ALL JUST USING ME. **

**MOM, DAD, EVEN AIKO, ALL OF THEM JUST ABANDONED ME, CALLED ME A FAILURE. FOR WHAT? BECAUSE I PASSED WITH A 79? **

**I HATE THEM, I HATE THEM ALL! …I HATE MYSELF. **

The darkness of despair vanished in an instant. Everything was back to normal not a single thing out of place. Zane took a quick look at the clock. With his enhanced senses Zane noticed that barely even a second had passed from his…episode.

Zane looked at Hime. He had a choice here. Go to class…or help Hime. I think we all know what he would choose. Zane took purposeful steps to Hime. He knew what he would do. He wouldn't attempt to talk to her about her problems. No Zane had a much simpler plan. He would be her friend.

Zane tapped Hime on the shoulder. As she turned around her two cheer leader friends waved her goodbye giving Zane some looks.

'Ya ya fuck you to' thought Zane.

Hime looked at Zane with a fake smile.

"Hello. I've never seen you before are you one of the transfer students?"

Zane nodded, a megawatt smile forming on his face. For extra effort and for a little fun Zane amped up the Canadian accent. He learned early on that most of the students in Kuoh academy spoke perfect English.

"Ya I just transferred here about a week ago. I gotta say this here is the fanciest school I've ever stepped foot in."

Hime nodded in agreement.

"Yup. Kuoh academy is privately funded by a number of wealthy families so we tend to have a lot of top tier equipment. So is that what you wanted to talk about?" asked Hime.

Zane just shrugged.

"I've been here a week and I've yet to make very many friends so I thought I'd try my luck with you."

Zane noticed that Hime's Aura turned a darker shade in response to her feelings.

"Oh…I see" said Hime. "So what do you want?"

"I don't follow".

Hime just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want? I'm captain of the cheer squad so if it's popularity or something like that then I guess I can make it happen".

Hime even went to check her nails like this was an everyday occurrence. The look on her face after this was something Zane wished he had a camera for.

"We have a cheer squad!?" said Zane.

Hime's jaw dropped in surprise. In Zane's vision he saw a small flickering colour of yellow.

"Wha…wha are you serious!? Of course we have a cheer squad we have a ton of sports teams so of course we have a cheer squad."

"…huh…so anyway did you want to be friends?" asked Zane.

Hime just sneered and jabbed her finger into Zane's chest.

"Why!? so you can use me like everyone else!".

Zane blinked in surprise at her outburst, whereas Hime's eyes went wide and both her hands shot to her mouth the second those words left it. Hime's eyes began to water and her Aura started to go black.

'…well shit. This just got a hundred times harder' thought Zane.

Quickly Zane wrapped his arms around Hime in a quick hug. The girl resisted but was surprised when Zane let her go and gave her a warm understanding smile. Zane put his hand on Hime's shoulder as a show of comfort.

"You look like someone that needs a talk. We can talk about anything even what's bothering you…if you want. I swear not a single soul will know alright".

Slowly Hime nodded, her emotions making it easier for her to trust Zane at the moment…or so it seems. Unnoticed by Zane or Hime was the slight yellow orange glow surrounding the hand that Zane had on Hime's shoulder.

-Meanwhile in class (10:10 AM) –

Adam Andrews was a very calm young man. He never tended to let his emotions control him but even he couldn't help but be annoyed at the fact that Zane has been late for class.

'How the hell can you be late for a class that your literally five minutes early for and a damn second away from!?'

Adam sighed and closed his eyes. Currently Adam was sitting at his desk. Unlike the week before where he was sitting in the back beside some students that he didn't know, Rias managed to have him seated beside her during class. Due to this seating arrangement Rias was quick to pick up on Adam's stress.

"I take it today isn't your morning?" asked Rias.

Adam just chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

"Ya you can say that. It's just Zane being his usual self and it's just annoying me."

Rias just smiled and patted Adam on the arm.

"I'm sorry to hear that Adam. But perhaps it may be less stressful to concentrate on your own schooling then someone else's".

Adam just shrugged and slumped down in his seat.

'The idiot is probably snacking on a twinkie of all things right now. Seriously why he even comes to school is a mystery to me" thought Adam.

"Hell" he muttered "He's probably hitting on some poor woman right now".

**-Back with Zane and Hime-**

"It's just…I don't know what to do anymore!? Everything I do is scrutinized by my family. I do well on a test, do better they say! I get praised for being the head cheerleader, bullshit they say! Why…Why can't I be good enough" cried Hime.

Hime, the poor girl, was crying her eyes out. This situation was awkward on both sides. For Zane he was rather…uncomfortable being the sole comfort for someone like Hime. For the girl in question she was still wondering why she was losing control of her emotions, why she was so brutally honest with the rather bushy looking underclassman. Either way neither of them were thinking of leaving. For some people the sight of a stranger crying was either a sign of weakness or a situation they'd rather avoid. Zane thought otherwise. To him the sight of Hime crying wasn't some form of vulnerability to the girl but rather a show of her strength. Zane swore to himself that he would help Hime, big or small, and he planned to do it now.

"Hey…Hey. It's alright Hime, you did nothing wrong and you know that" said Zane.

The large teenager put his left arm around Hime's shoulders. It was a small gesture but it held the comfort that Hime sorely lacked in her situation. For the last twenty or so minutes Zane and Hime sat in the roof and talked. At first it was just small talk, stuff like school and personal interests, Hime didn't really want to open up. But eventually it turned to a more…darker tone. It was if a switch had been flipped because Hime suddenly found herself talking about her family and not in the fake good way. Since then Hime has been pouring her heart out to Zane, listing every single bad thing that had ever happened to her at the hands of her family. Thankfully in Zane's opinion Hime was never abused physically just emotionally. But even so it wasn't that big an improvement to be honest. Out of respect Zane never interrupted or asked a question. This wasn't about sating his curiosity, instead it was about letting Hime vent and move forward in her life.

After her continuous ranting Hime took a deep breath. She looked at Zane surprised at the calm and patient look on his face. i stirred something in her but it wasn't sexual. Instead it was a feeling that Hime hadn't felt in so long, something she honestly felt she'd never get again. It was feeling like she mattered.

She was insane, she had to be. Hime didn't even know Zane for more than an hour and yet he made her feel like she mattered, that she was important…like she was a friend. It had been so long since Hime felt like she had a friend that it made her relish the feeling. Hime smiled, however little it may have been, Hime smiled. To Hime this was a feeling that never lasted. It came in little bursts, making her days all that more bearable but it never truly lasted.

Hime's smile ceased at that cold reality. It never lasted. IT. NEVER. LASTS.

Hime felt tired, drained. She turned to Zane both to say thank you and goodbye. Zane gave Hime a warm smile. This wasn't something like a romance movie. Hime didn't feel a sense of longing or get an excitable chill at Zane's smile. Instead she became warm again, however briefly, and with that warmth came the memories of how it would always disappear.

Again Hime smiled sadly. It was tragic really, how hard he was trying, how eager he was to be her friend, and the only thing he could do was fail. It wasn't just her emotional breakdown that made Hime choose to reject Zane (without him even knowing) but rather the timing. How convenient. There was Hime having one of the worst days in her depression and this random guy comes out of nowhere and decides to comfort her out of the bottom of his big fluffy heart.

Give her a break.

If Hime was honest with herself she was happy, briefly she felt happy. But all the happiness in the world couldn't overcome the fact that Hime just couldn't trust Zane. He literally comes out of nowhere willing to listen to a crying mad woman bitch about her life all for shits and giggles? Again she wasn't stupid.

But even so Hime was thankful for the brief reprieve from her life. Hime gripped Zane's hand, silently thanking him for the talk and went to let go so she could go to class.

She found that she couldn't

It was lightning.

It was fire.

It Was POWER.

It only took the briefest touch of Hime holding Zane's hand before his limb began to glow with a familiar orange like fire. Several things happened at once. A jolt went down Hime's spine. The world to Hime became bright with colour once more. Zane began to feel something in him begin to drain. Hime suddenly let go. She looked at Zane. She knew what he was now, why he was here. She would finally get the answers that she wants.

It was sudden, the question, completely random. If it was anyone else Hime would have left, she was going to. But after that brief image, that flare of energy that Zane's arm emitted, and the warmth that came with it, she wanted to stay…she wanted advice.

"How…how can I make my life better?" asked Hime.

Zane blinked and actually began to consider her question.

For almost all of her high school years Hime kept to herself. She shut everyone out because she believed that they would always stab her in the back. But Zane…Zane showed her otherwise and he didn't even utter a word. It took a stranger, a complete and utter wild looking stranger to make her see that life was still worth living. No human could have done what Zane had just did, Hime knew that. But instead of being afraid, she was ecstatic.

"To be honest I don't think I can tell you flat out how to make your life better. The way I see it your family had no right in treating you the way they have. You know this which is why I honestly think you should talk to your family about the way that you feel."

Suddenly that excitement that Hime felt went down the toilet.

Hime just looked at Zane as if she was a deer caught in his headlights.

'Are you insane!? What would the point in talking to my family about this!? They never listen to me.,,they never listen".

The aura around Hime darkened as she hugged her legs but Zane just smiled.

"Ever heard of a second chance?" Hime dIdn't appreciate the joke.

"Hey if the family talk is something that you'd rather avoid perhaps talking to your friends might help? Forget about those groupies of yours though, talk to someone that you think would actually care what you have to say".

As much as Hime felt…weird about this situation she was content. Underneath all of her scrutiny and distrust for Zane, Hime felt happy, happy over the fact that finally there was someone that she could expose herself emotionally to. The feeling Hime felt right now was both a blessing and a curse. The depression of her family life left Hime with a burden that only some carried but the emotional liberation she felt by exposing that burden to Zane left her feeling weightless and free. It was an odd contrast to be sure.

Zane smiled as he watched the once dark sickly black blue turn into a lighter shade of blue. It wasn't perfect but Zane knew he wasn't the one that was meant to free Hime of her depression, she had friends, and hopefully family that would help her with that.

Hime flashed Zane a grateful smile.

"Thanks for the talk Zane…I really appreciate it."

Zane just chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Hime. Well it sucks to be us right now, we've missed an hour of class!"

For the first time in a long time Hime began to laugh. It was a short giggle really but to Hime, it was huge.

"I think I can miss an hour of school."

Zane smirked.

"Now that's an idea I can get behind" he said.

The two new friends sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before Zane sighed. Zane knew he was gonna get bitched out by someone. So rather than avoid the inevitable he decided to get up and begin his way back to class. Hime noticed Zane getting up and followed suit. The two of them both moved to the roof door. Hime reached the door first and opened it with a flourish.

"After you my good sir!"

Hime even bowed and everything. At that moment the perfect vison of her breast came into Zane's view. After a brief look Zane felt…odd. Now like any normal hot blooded male Zane was attracted to any pretty girl. But when he saw Hime Zane knew he couldn't pursue her. It would be unfair to the both of them. She deserved someone that could understand her without some weird power. Even with all this crap going on in his head Zane found the energy to smile and bow himself.

"I believe that it's ladies first princess"

Hime just rolled her eyes and walked through the door. As the roof door closed everything went black and white.

**-FIRST TRAIL, PASSED!-**

Zane jumped at the voice. It was deep, powerful, but held a sense of…nobility to it.

**-THE SECOND TRAIL HAS BEGUN!- **

Zane stared into space.

'…you got to be kidding me…' thought Zane. Zane sighed but found that he couldn't move.

'Look' thought Zane ' I've had enough shit happen to me in the last 24 hours to last a lifetime. So if you please, tell me who the hell you are and screw off!'

Instantly the presence in Zane's mind became ever stronger.

**-I AM THOU AND THOU ART I-** (This is a line I stole from the Persona series)

'….Thanks for the answer dipstick. But seriously who are you?'

**-I AM NO ONE, I AM NOTHING. I EXIST SOLELY TO TEST THOSE WORTHY, YOU ARE ALL THAT MATTERS- **

Zane felt his blood rush in annoyance. But as much as it was a time of anger it was also a time when Zane was hit with a revelation. The voice, the deep powerful voice, was dead. There was no life to it, no emotion or substance. Its responses felt automated like a machine, like it was preprogrammed.

'…alright I'll bite' thought Zane 'why do I matter?'

Hey if the creepy auto voice in his head wanted to say he was the only one that mattered then Zane decided he might as well ask why.

**-THE POWER YOU HOLD HAS NOT GRACE ITSELF UPON THIS PLANE IN A THOUSAND YEARS. ONCE MORE IT STANDS READY, READY FOR YOU-**

Zane for about two seconds felt like a badass. Suck it bitches he was a chosen one! Then common sense took hold.

If it sounds too good to be true then it is.

Rather than just send the weird voice on its way Zane decided to figure out what it was.

'What are you?'

**-MY EXISTANCE IS BEYOND YOUR COMPREHIHENSION. I EXIST, YET I'M NOT ALIVE, I SPEAK, BUT I DO NOT THINK. I EXIST TO TEST YOU, THAT IS ALL YOU OR I WILL EVER KNOW-**

Zane felt it, that annoying little voice in the back of his head. For normal people this was that part of your thoughts that you mostly ignored and stored away. For Zane it was his favourite voice in the world. In a overly sarcastic tone Zane answered.

'…what if I don't want to do a test?'

**-TEST IS NON NEGOTIATABLE-**

'…wait what!?' said Zane.

**-THE SECOND TRAIL COMMENCES. GO FORTH AND PRAY YOU SUCCED MORTAL-**

'What!? Hey wait a damn second get back here!'

The world became colourful again. Zane felt his body respond to his thoughts once more. The young devil stood there in front of the roof door, wondering what in the hell just happened to him.

"…the hell was that?" muttered Zane.

Most people would think on what just occurred, others would seek out what exactly this…spirit was or wanted. Zane had his own special way of dealing with this.

"…You know what fuck it I'm already late for class."

With that the wild looking teen procceded to class, honestly not giving a crap about what had just occurred inside his head…wow.

-Meanwhile with Adam-

Class for Adam was going well. To well. Before Adam came to Kuoh academy he considered himself a pretty smart guy. But ever since Rias had turned him into a devil he began to notice changes that went beyond just physical capability. He found himself able to think more clearly and remember information at a far higher degree than before. Not only that but every once in a while Adam would have a stinging sensation in his left hand.

It was due to these changes that Adam was able to keep up with the teacher's lessons even when he was mentally preoccupied, in more ways than one.

'Are you alright Adam?'

Adam turned to Rias, thinking she spoke, but the red haired beauty was looking straight at the teacher.

'…is she?'

'Yes I am currently in your mind Adam."

Adam felt rather composed about the entire thing. He chalked that up to being a devil as well. Rather than look like an idiot and scream or something Adam turned his attention to the teacher while maintaining the new mental link he seemed to share with Rias.

'So is mind reading a new devil power or something?'

Adam swore he heard a chuckle before Rias replied.

'In a way yes. This mental discussion is possible due to the magic we devils use.'

'Cool. So about this whole devil thing…are you going to teach me at some point?'

'Of course' thought Rias 'in fact we'll be beginning after class today. I wanted to introduce you to the rest of my peerage before beginning your training. I must say I am surprised Adam.'

'By what' he thought.

'That you'd wish to begin your training so early. I'd understand if you would want to take a few days to accustom yourself to your new…abilities.'

Adam was tempted to snort. He would have if it wasn't for the fact he had to maintain an air of competence. Hell Adam was even writing random shit in English on the off chance someone took a peak at what he was doing.

'Are you kidding me!?' thought Adam 'Why in the hell would I miss out on learning to shoot fireballs from my hands or something? Only an idiot would miss out on training something like that.'

Adam felt how Rias was pleased with his answer.

'Do you think Zane will share your enthusiasm?' asked Rias.

'Without a doubt. The guy is lazy but he has his moments.'

Rias cut the link, or at least Adam felt she did. He knew why to. Suddenly the teacher's lecture was cut off when the door slid open and in walked Zane.

"Sup teach."

The teacher actually glared at Zane.

"It appears this is the second time you've been late for my class in less then two weeks Mr. Garrows. I expected better from you."

Adam shot a look at the teacher, surprised by his rather snobbish attitude.

"Hmm fair point teach. Normally I'd swear to do better but…your class is not worth remembering."

Adam smirked and almost busted a gut at Rias' appalled expression.

Adam actually chuckled when the teacher began to turn red with rage.

"How dare you! For such misconduct I'll get you suspended, no, expelled!"

Zane just smirked.

"Probably. But you wanna know the best part about this entire situation."

The teacher smirked, seemingly begging Zane to take his worst shot. The class all leaned forward, watching the two bicker like a bad tennis match. Zane didn't answer right away, no, he just walked through the class finding his seat that was behind Akeno. He let his back pack drop and slumped into his seat. Then Zane gave the teacher a lazy grin as he smiled innocently.

"If I remember correctly, you're just a substitute now."

The teacher's jaw dropped. Actually everyone's jaw dropped. You see the current teacher whose name will truly not matter was not a supply. He was a full time teacher at the school or…he was. About a week ago every teacher went through a review. This particular teacher's review was rather appalling…sexual harassment appalling.

To the student body the teacher possibly getting fired from his job was nothing but a rumor, a rumor that was completely true. The man was officially removed from his job next week, when the new teacher came in. The fact that Zane was essentially calling him a substitute meant he was hitting the teacher below the belt without specifically calling him out on his…past endeavours.

"Oh don't mind me teach, keep on teaching, I swear I won't utter a word."

With that Zane took out his notebook and pens and began to write the lecture that was on the board. The teacher didn't utter a single word for quite some time. Rias herself was shocked by the audacity of her new bishop. She would have used her mental communication spell to reprimand him if it wasn't for Adam's reaction to the entire ordeal.

Adam was smirking. For the few days that Rias knew Adam she knew that Adam would either be berating Zane or hating himself for not doing this himself. This meant Adam was in on the entire thing.

'Adam.'

Adam turned to look Rias in the eye and even gave her an innocent look.

'Yes Rias?'

Rias just gave Adam a deadpanned look and tilted her head at the shamefaced teacher.

'Really? Did you really had to embarrass our teacher in front of his class.'

Adam's expression turned serious as his eyes gained a disgusted look.

'The guy deserves worse. Zane told me this morning that the rumor about the teacher sexually harassing one of our classmates is absolutely true. So we decided to punish the guy in our own way for his inability to control himself.'

Rias wasn't ready to accept such a retarded answer.

'First off how the hell would Zane know? Second why would you trust his source?'

Adam began to doodle on his page, making sure no one would look at them weird for having facial expressions without uttering a word.

'I understand that it's a bit hard to swallow but I trust Zane. Also he's been acting… weird since this morning. He'd look at people with this weird gleam in his eyes. I swear I even saw his eyes glow gold for a second. Whatever's happening with him is obviously doing something with his eyes. Way I see it might as well make use of whatever Zane is able to do. '

Rias was shocked. Not because of Zane's ability but rather the impossibility of having said ability. Rias quickly cut the mental link from Adam. Rias sighed and rubbed her temple in a sign of stress.

'If it's the ability I think it is then Zane's sacred gear is the reason he has it…now the real question is what kind of sacred gear he actually has.'

After Rias' conclusion to Zane's power the class went pretty normal. However where Zane was experiencing a rather diverse reaction to being a devil, Adam was experiencing an extreme reaction. He felt heavy, he was getting more and more restless as the day went on. Adam felt as if his body was like a dam holding something back. What scared him was that he felt as if his body would break from whatever he was holding at some point. Classes went by relatively quickly for Adam…too quickly. The world around Adam seemed to be accelerating, moving faster then he would have liked. During the last period for the day Adam final snapped.

'What the fuck is wrong with me!' thought Adam.

He felt it, that raw power. It was the same feeling Adam got when he found Zane's dead body. However instead of invigorating his body it felt as if it was slowly building up just to burst out uncontrollably. Adam turned to Rias with a worried expression on his face. Somehow all of his classes were with Rias, Akeno, and Zane. Hell their current class, science, wasn't something Zane was even taking but he was in it anyway.

With a quick tap on her shoulder Adam was able to get Rias's attention.

"Yes?" said Rias as she turned to him.

"There's…there's something wrong with me…it hurts."

Rias was confused but could see that Adam was starting to feel pain. With a quick excuse to their teacher about taking Adam to the nurse Rias was able to get him to the club room.

The room was exactly as Adam remembered it. It held couches and a desk that should have been above a normal school's budget. Also it was obvious that it was Rias that had decorated the room considering all the red and black decor that surrounded them.

"Adam" said Rias "I'll need you to lie down on the couch alright. Stay perfectly still."

Adam did what he was told. It was getting worse. The pain itself was minimal but it was building. Adam ignored the pain and let Rias do her work. His king's hand's glowed a dark green as they hovered over his body. After scanning most of his body Rias's hands stopped at his left hand.

"Well I have some good news and some bad news" said Rias

Adam nodded to her to continue.

"The first is that you are not going to die."

Adam nodded in thanks for the good news.

"The bad news is this is something you'll have to suffer with for the next little bit. From what I can tell it may be that I was wrong about you having a Double Critical."

Adam looked at Rias in shock.

"But you said that's what I had didn't you? If not a double critical then what do I have?"

Rias actually smirked as she checked Adam's temperature.

"It would appear my precious pawn that you have one of the thirteen gears, sacred gears that hold the title Longinus. Your Sacred Gear is the Dragon Booster. It has the ability to double your power every ten seconds. Technically with this Sacred Gear you have the ability to kill God, hence the name."

Adam just chuckled.

'Ha suck on that' thought Adam 'I can kill God….wait what!?'

Suddenly the pain in Adam's body doubled. Adam resisted the urge to scream and instead tried to focus on anything but the pain. At first he looked at Rias. The pain dulled when he looked upon her worried gaze, but her mouth was moving and Adam couldn't hear a word. Adam shut his eyes. While his body was burning from whatever was happening he began to notice that the pain he was feeling was coming from his left hand.

Adam concentrated on his left hand and began to feel as if he was falling. To Rias she noticed that Adam's Sacred Gear began to appear, the green gem glowing fiercely. Adam's eyes remained shut until the pain went away. However when he opened his eyes he wasn't in the club room. Instead he was surrounded by intense flames, floating aimlessly in a world he couldn't even recognize.

"**SO YOU ARE MY NEW PARTNER?"**

Adam turned around and around, trying to find the voice. When he did find the source he almost shit his pants.

"Holy Shit" muttered Adam.

Before Adam was massive crimson Dragon. It towered above, gleaming with gold and crimson scales.

"Wha! Who-Who are you!?" yelled Adam.

The Dragon seemed to smirk as it rose even higher, staring Adam down with eyes filled with pride.

"**I AM THE WELSH DRAGON, THE CRIMSON EMPEROR, DRAIGG. I AM THE POWER THAT RESIDES IN YOUR LEFT HAND."**

Adam looked to his left hand and almost freaked out at the fact that it was shrouded in crimson flames.

"Wait if you're the power in my left hand are you the reason I'm in such pain?" asked Adam.

Draigg just shrugged his massive shoulders.

"**YOU ADAM ARE EXPERIANCING A TYPE OF…INTERGRATION. AS YOU KNOW I GRANT YOU THE POWER TO BOOST YOUR ABILITIES BEYOND THEIR NATURAL LIMIT. DUE TO THIS THE SACRED GEAR MUST FIND THE MAXIMUM AMOUNT OF EXCESS POWER YOUR BODY CAN HANDLE"**

Adam nodded. It would seem with great power came a great pain in the ass.

"So I guess…were stuck together huh?"

Draigg nodded.

"**YES WE ARE. TO BE HONEST I WAS NOT EXPECTING YOUR ARRIVAL INTO THE GEAR TO BE SO SOON. MOST OF MY PREVIOUS WEILDERS TENDED TO MEET ME AFTER THEY ACHIEVED THE SECOND STATE."**

Adam looked at his left hand in wonder.

"So there is more to this power then?"

Draigg actually chuckled. His voice causing the world around Adam to tremble from such force.

"**YES. THE GEAR YOU HAD PREVIOUSLY WAS ASLEEP. THE ONLY THING YOU COULD DO WAS BOOST ONCE. HOWEVER SACRED GEARS REACT TO THE USERS EMOTIONS AND DUE TO THE DEATH OF YOUR FRIEND THE SACRED GEAR WAS ABLE TO JUMP START ITSELF AND COME TO THE POINT IT IS AT NOW. CONGRATULATIONS ADAM ANDREWS YOU HAVE ACHIVED THE FIRST STAGE OF MY POWER. TRAIN HARD FOR THE WHITE ONE HAS ALREADY AWOKEN AND THE TIME BEFORE OUR GREAT BATTLE RUNS SHORT" warned Draigg. **

Adam went to question the great dragon further but again he felt the sensation of falling backwards and the world around him turned black.

When Adam regained consciousness he began to hear voices.

"So he's been out for the last two hours? Damn"

"It seems to be because of the sacred gear."

Adam started to open his eyes. Adam saw Rias and Akeno first. The two seemed to be in deep discussion. Next he saw Zane in the background, leaning against the wall.

'Jackass trying to be cool' thought Adam.

As he began to get up Adam was treated to the sight of two new individuals. Near the entrance of the room Adam saw a young man with blonde hair. He seemed to be of British descent and wore a polite smile on his face. The one beside him was a small girl with startling snow white hair. She had a rather blank face and actually seemed to be rather bored.

"Hey Bro you alright?" asked Zane.

That seemed to gather everyone's attention as Rias was the first to begin checking Adam for any injuries.

"I'm fine Rias, no more pain." Said Adam.

Rias just sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her face.

"I was worried Adam. Your Sacred Gear was acting strange and your body was literally destroying itself! Even after you got over the fever and the spasms you were still unconscious for almost an hour."

Akeno came closer, her hands glowing a light green.

"Hold still Adam, this will heal anything that might have been missed."

Adam nodded. As Akeno began to heal him Adam jerked his head in the direction of the two new occupants of the room.

"Who are they?" asked Adam.

Zane seemed to be wondering the same thing since he moved from his position and gave the two occupants a look over.

Rias smiled as she gestured the two to come closer.

"Adam, Zane, I would like you to meet two of your new comrades. This is Kiba, he's my knight piece and an excellent swordsman. The other is Koneko. She is my rook piece. Sadly our other rook piece seems to be running late."

Rias turned to Kiba with a gentle smile.

"Kiba if you wouldn't mind?"

Rias didn't even have to finish as Kiba just smiled.

"I'm already on it Rias."

With a bow Kiba left the room, presumably to search for the missing rook. Akeno, now finished let her hands fall back to her sides with a smile of relief.

"Adam's fully healed Rias, nothing out of the ordinary."

Rias let a sigh of relief escape her. Adam began to move his head and arms, searching for cramps or other forms of small injuries. As Adam got up and stretched his back the talk with Draigg still weighed on his mind.

'Who the hell is the white one?' thought Adam.

Adam turned to Rias.

"Hey Rias you wouldn't happen to know about something called 'The White One'?"

Rias took a solemn expression. She sighed as she made her way into the chair at her desk.

"I honestly thought I might have been wrong about you having the Boosted Gear…but it would seem I wasn't."

Adam tilted his head in confusion. However before he could ask further about that Zane actually beat him to it.

"What in the name of twinkies is a damn Boosted Gear?" asked Zane.

Adam chuckled a bit as did Rias.

"The Boosted Gear is one of the thirteen gears that hold the title of Longinus. The reason for such a title is due to the fact that each of these thirteen sacred gears hold the ability to kill God."

Zane's face went as stiff as stone. The wild teen looked to his friend and flipped him the bird.

"That's is a fucking load of bullshit bro."

Adam just flipped him back and laughed his ass off.

"HAHA suck it Zane! I got a weapon that can even kill God!"

After laughing a bit Adam looked at Rias expectantly.

Rias sighed as she rubbed her hands together.

"The white one is the person who wields the dividing gear, the opposite of your boosted gear. According the legend the wielders of the Boosted Gear and the Dividing Gear are always meant to do battle."

Zane rolled his eyes and began to pout. Why did all the awesome cool shit happenen to Adam? Adam would have prodded even further if it wasn't for the fact that the door suddenly opened revealing both Kiba and a new brown haired companion.

"Rias I've gotten our new rook."

Rias smiled and nodded to Kiba.

"Thank you Kiba. Adam, Zane, I would like you to meet Issei Hyoudou. He is the second Rook in my peerage and much like you two has yet to fully awaken his power."  
Adam turned to Face Issei. The younger man before Adam was a rather plain looking individual. He had thick brown hair, a somewhat undertone body, and seemed to be a little too enthusiastic to be here. Adam smiled as he put his hand out for Issei.

"Sup Issei the name is Adam. It's nice to meet you and I hope we can work well together."

Issei seemed to finally focus on Adam and half-heartedly shook his hand.

"Uh yea, I hope so to."

Adam shrugged at Issei's reaction. However after words Zane approached Issei for the same thing. It would seem as Issei was not paying since he never noticed the giant in the room. As Zane closed the final few steps to greet Issei he noticed that the younger boy's eyes were glued to Rias's breasts. For Issei it was like a shadow fell over him. When the young boy turned to greet whoever it was he was instead face first with someone's chest. Slowly Issei looked up to lock eyes with a widely smiling Zane.

"Sup little dude." Said Zane.

Issei chuckled weakly as he shook hands with Zane. Issei flinched from Zane's strong grip and began to sweat even worse as the much larger teen began to laugh.

"I like this guy Adam! He has an okay grip. Although he could learn to control his perverted tendencies eh?"

Adam nodded agreeing with Zane and even let a little chuckle escape him from the embarrassed look on Issei's face. After the little fiasco with Issei Rias began to explain the details of a Devil. She explained that as a Devil they have a weakness to holy and blessed objects. She also explained that they were also weak to light magic and that Angels were of course their natural enemies. However Rias took that explanation further going on about the three factions: Devils, Angels, and the Fallen or Fallen Angels. Zane's reaction to figuring out Raynare was a fallen angel was hilarious.

However Rias's explanation began to get interesting when she spoke about the Rating Games.

"In a Rating Game" said Rias "A King will pit his or her peerage against another's in order to gain…reputation I guess you could say. The more reputation a Devil has the more powerful that Devil is in society."

Adam, Zane, and Issei, nodded along. However Adam asked a question that no one was expecting.

"Is there different types of rating games?" asked Adam.

Rias smiled at Adam and nodded.

"Yes actually. The most common type of rating game is "WAR". This is where a king and their peerage will fight against another in a full out battle. There is also "TOURNAMENT" games where the two kings will do one of two things. The first is select their strongest piece, their champion, and pit them against the other. The next version of the "TOURNAMENT" games is exactly like the name. The two kings will have a tournament where it is pawns against pawns, knights against knights, well you get the point. There are other type of games but we don't have to worry about a rating game of any sort for quite some time." explained Rias.

Zane smirked as he cracked his knuckles.

"Well I guess we got some work to do eh Adam? Can't go losing to people with Rias's reputation on the line. So who's the first guy's ass to be kicked? On second thought train then kick ass!" asked Zane.

Rias just rolled her eyes at Zane's somewhat violent nature. However she was happy that Zane wasn't one of those reincarnated Devils that believed themselves to be some powerful warrior from the get go. She was even further elated when Adam voiced his agreement with his friend. Sadly nothing could go perfectly since Issei was the one that seemed to be hesitant about the whole training thing.

'Then again Issei only became a Devil a short time ago…I'll let it slide just this once' thought Rias.

"Well then. If you two are so enthusiastic about training, we can start right now." Said Rias.

Adam and Zane smirked at the prospect of discovering and mastering their new found powers. Issei however still seemed to be hesitant about the whole training thing.

"Hey president my parents are expecting me home tonight. Will it be okay if I skip today's training?" asked Issei.

Rias nodded and told him that was fine. When Issei left the room Zane couldn't help but snort.

"Lazy little shit ain't he?"

Adam elbowed Zane in the stomach.

"Leave the poor kid be Zane. I doubt he's taking the whole being devil's thing as well as we have."

Zane rolled his eyes and rubbed the now sore spot on his stomach and went to punch Adam back.

"Enough" said Rias "You'll have time to spar when we get to our training ground."

Zane nodded. With a gesture Rias motioned for everyone to gather around her as she gathered her magic. Zane and Adam became amazed as an intricate glyph of crimson appeared on the ground beneath them. As the glyph travelled past their heads Adam and Zane found themselves in an open plain that resembled a nice and flush meadow. Surrounding their training ground was a number of trees. Adam looked around in shock, still in awe of the teleportation magic. Zane was different in that he began to stretch and take off his jacket and shirt. Zane's upper body as surprisingly untoned. It was just flat, no signs of any muscle training. After stretching again Zane began to do some practice punches in the air.

'Alrighty then let's get started!" said Zane.

Adam looked at his friend and nodded. Adam took off his jacket but refrained from showing his bare upper body. Instead Adam just rolls up his sleeve and stretches his limbs in preparation.

"So before you two begin your spar I think it would be a good idea for you guys to activate your sacred gears" said Rias.

Zane smirked and closed his eyes. Zane felt the energy within and began to charge it. Zane let loose a bellow as if to force his energy out of his body. Rias and her peerage face palmed at Zane's stupidity whereas Adam began to laugh his ass off.

"Oh…Oh holy shit! You seriously think that's going to work!?" yelled Adam.

Adam laughed even harder when he saw the veins on Zane's head bulge in frustration. Zane opened his eyes letting everyone see the blue eyes glow with a fierce intensity. Suddenly the ground began to move from Zane as his energy began to fuel and escape his body. His hair flew wildly as the energy escaped his body, surrounding him in a dark blue aura. Zane felt his anger drain and his power recede back into his body. Zane smirked at the gaping expression of Adam.

"Ready to fight?" asked Zane.

Adam grinned as he flicked his glasses from his face with a flourish. Adam held out his left hand and concentrated. Unlike Zane he didn't yell like some character from their favourite T.V show. Instead the crimson gauntlet formed once more. However this time it was different. Instead of being an overly big knuckle buster, it now covered his fingers in dragon like claws and wrapped around his arms in a scale like design up to his elbows. A great shining emerald gem shone on the back of the gauntlet covered hand. Adam smirked when he heard what was said next.

"**DRAGON BOOOST!"**

Adam felt himself grow ever stronger. Before anyone could stop the two Zane and Adam charged each other.

In the distance of the two's eminent battle Akeno gave Rias a confused expression.

"What was that burst of energy with Zane? There's nothing different about him save that he seems to have a larger magic reserve then we expected."

Rias smirked. She herself was a rather proud Otaku and knew what Zane was attempting to do.

"He was thinking he'd be stronger if he 'flexed' his magic so to speak. Other than being a tad flamboyant he didn't activate his sacred gear. I'm interested though in how this little fight will turn out."

Akeno licked her lips in anticipation at the fight between the two friends as they finally closed in on each other.

As Zane and Adam closed in on each other Zane hurled his fist right into Adam's face. The surprisingly heavy punch blew Adam backwards about a foot. Without wasting a beat Adam unleashed a punch of his own into Zane's stomach. However Zane reacted less than Adam did. He wasn't moved by the force of Adam's blow but the grimace on Zane's face showed it did some damage. Before Zane could unleash his next punch Adam's Boosted Gear rung out.

"**BOOST!"**

Zane punched Adam in the stomach this time, actually lifting the teen off the ground with the force behind it. When Adam's feet touched solid ground he hurled his fist into Zane's side causing him to stumble a bit.

"**BOOST!" **

Zane lifted his knew, ramming it into Adam's stomach. Adam grabbed his stomach in surprise giving Zane the advantage he need to land two more blows. Using the opposite knee Zane hit Adam right in the skull and then hit Adam again in the face with his fist.

"**BOOST!"**

Adam grinned as he spat a little blood. With double his previous speed Adam punched Zane three times in the stomach consecutively. Zane felt his spit leave his mouth as the pain came.

"**BOOST!" **

Now even faster Adam flipped backwards giving himself space. As Zane recovered and straightened himself up Adam was already charging forward. With surprising agility Adam jumped up and rammed his two feet into Zane's chest sending him flying a good four feet. When Zane landed on the ground Adam began to walk to Rias and Akeno.

"**BOOST!"**

Adam looked at his sacred gear confused until he felt someone grip the back of his neck. Zane had apparently recovered far faster than humanly possible and was now heaving his friend off the ground…from his neck.

"**BOOST!"**

Before Adam could react Zane hurled him higher into the air, high enough for Zane to grip one of Adam's ankles. With surprising ferocity Zane began to hammer Adam into the ground a couple of times from his ankles with his devil enhanced strength. After Zane had his fun he left Adam in the mini crater, wheezing and catching his breath. Zane walked away grumbling along.

"God killing weapon my ass" he muttered.

Adam rose a hand out of the ground, an angry expression on his face. Suddenly his gauntlet rang out with a different word.

"**EXPLOSION!"**

Adam felt his body have a rush of power never before. Without a second thought Adam attempted to concentrate that energy into his hands. Without a sound Adam cupped his hands together and took aim. When Zane turned around to see what the hell Adam's gear was saying now he was surprised to see his friend aiming a little ball of energy at him. Zane began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Holy crap that thing is tiny. TINY LIKE YOUR D-!"

Before Zane could finish his rather crude sentence Adam let the energy go from the orb he created in a large blast of immense energy. The red beam hit Zane engulfing him and hitting him like a train, sending him flying across the meadow they were fighting in. Adam got up with a smirk on his face, the sense of victory feeling good.

"**RESET!"**

Adam felt his body grow weak as the power of the dragon left his body. At this point Rias and her peerage came between Adam and a far off Zane. Rias gave Adam a look and a raised eyebrow.

"You guys done?" asked Rias.

Adam nodded, excited at the prospect of what he'd be learning. Akeno giggled at Adam's reaction whereas Kiba seemed surprised by the level these two were able to fight at already. Adam and Zane were far from strong to be sure but the two had some instinct for fighting at the very least. Adam himself was a big surprise with that cannon technique he used.

In the distance Zane began to drag himself out of the ground. As he approached them steam was coming off of his body as his scrapes and bruises healed at an incredible rate.

"Damn bro that power you got is serious bullshit. I mean how do you beat something that doubles your power over and over again!?"

Akeno gave Zane a light smile and patted him on the shoulder. This caused Zane to blush lightly at the contact but otherwise remain unfazed. Rias clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"Well now that we got your sparring matches out of the way I'd like to point out a few things. First, is that physical conditioning is something everyone does on their own time. IF you wish to be stronger physically then work for it or spar during designated training sessions. Normally training sessions are reserved for teaem training, tacftics and such. However for the next several weeks We will all concentrate on enhancing Adam's, Zane's, and Issei's magical abilities. IS there anything anyone would like to add?" asked Rias.

The group all shook their heads, content with the schedule.

"Good" said Rias "because we start magic training now."

Rias turned to Adam, whose sacred gear had disappeared from sight.

"Adam both you and Zane seem to have a grasp on how your magic feels. The next step I'd like you to do, is lift water."

Zane and Adam looked at Rias who gestured to Akeno. The two teens noticed that Akeno was now carrying two cups of water with a little smirk on her face.

"For this exercise I'd like you to imagine that you're projecting the energy outside of your body. Then you use that energy to encase the water in the cup and life it out."

Zane and Adam looked at each other and smirked.

"This will be a piece of cake" said Adam.

"Too easy" said Zane.

-5 Hours later-

"DAMMIT YOU STUPID CUP OF WATER MOVE, MOOOVVVVVEEEEE!" yelled Adam

Zane was for once the silent one out of the two as he glared at the water in the cup, willing it to move. Slowly the water was moving out of the cup, only for it to fall back into the cup after Zane lost concentration.

"Interesting" said Akeno.

Rias and Akeno were watching the two from a distance. For the first day of training Adam and Zane progressed at a pleasant pace.

"It would seem that Zane is the more magically talented of our new members whereas Adam is the most powerful."

Rias nodded.

"So it would seem. Well our time lot for this training ground is at an end, Akeno if you would please collect everyone to the transport circle."

Akeno smiled and with a single clap of her hands created a mini thunder clap, which alerted everyone to return to Rias. As the crimson princess prepared her transport spell she couldn't help but smile.

'I hope our new bishop and pawn enjoy their reward for their service today.' Thought Rias.

For Rias rewarding her peerage is common. She loves each and every one of her peerage members like family and awarded them when she saw fit. Today Adam and Zane surprised her by taking quite a large number of pamphlets to distribute on their own time. Just remembering the enthusiasm of her two new devils brought a smile to her face. Normally taking a large number of pamphlets was mandatory but that was during club hours or when she told her peerage to do so. Zane and Adam were taking the pamphlets to hand out on their own, during their free time. So for their enthusiasm Rias decided to reward them with something small, at first. Rias chuckled as Zane shoved Adam to the ground and raced to Akeno laughing in victory.

'If nothing else those two are great for comedy.' Thought Rias.

Rias rolled her eyes as Adam entered the circle and flipped Zane the bird. With a flourish Akeno finished the transport spell, letting everyone off back at the school's clubroom. It was obvious that it was time to go home, the night was out and Adam prayed that it wasn't too late considering he his parents held him to a specific bed time.

"Come on Zane we got to go home. We'll see you tomorrow Rias!"

Adam and Zane were already running when Rias waved goodbye. The duo shut the door leaving Rias with the rest of her peerage.

"Life will be interesting with those two around." Stated Akeno.

Rias smiled as she sat down on the couch in her clubroom.

"Indeed Akeno. Say did you manage to get information on those Fallen Angels?"

Akeno's eyes opened to reveal them as slits, her anger apparent.

"Sadly no. The Fallen seem to be covering their tracks rather well."

Rias took a sip of tea and sighed. The Fallen were beginning to become a problem but until they appeared again Rias was unable to d much of anything. Suddenly Rias's eyes opened in remembrance.

"Say Akeno what was the request the Duke sent this morning?"

Chapter 2: END

Next time on DxD Rebirth:

Zane and Adam's powers continue to grow and Issei suffers his first training day. However even with their limited training Adam and Zane's powers are tested. How will the duo react and more importently what exactly will happen?

Annoucements

Okay these school times are totally fictional and to be brutally honest don't matter much with the story. If you have a problem with that then it sucks to be you.

Adam is sixteen like Rias and Akeno Zane however is a year older seventeen. This age difference is due to the fact that Zane missed a school year back in Canada due to…certain events. Due to this missed year Zane ended up in Adam's grade where they became friends and eventually led to where they are now.


End file.
